


What You Wish For

by Akzeal, Xobit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, RGs, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Gears, Tiny Mechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meantime loved once, and lost. He doesn't want to try again. It would be so much easier if he never saw Farsight again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed like so long ago, but the battle of Mission City was still fresh in the minds of those that had been created in it; the trials and tribulations that followed even more so. 

Real Gears, as the littlest of the Allspark’s creations had been dubbed upon their discovery, found their home among factions that had been ingrained in them at the moment of their creation. Autobots were treated as pets at worst and sparklings at best, and the Decepticons wished for such a lavish life. The cruelties bestowed upon them were unmentionable and yet still thought as they created their new home, far from the clawed clutches of their larger cousins, while their more gentle kin took up home in an abandoned military base because the larger Autobots didn’t know what else to do with them.

Time and sporadic battles passed, as such things do, after each faction distanced itself from the larger Cybertronians. But they did so with no focus, no plan or goal on either side until one day, an Autobot was abducted by a Decepticon, inadvertently paving the road for the rest of the outcast mechs to what could possibly be the ‘happily ever after’ they each longed for.

Now his friends want to know how the new couple is doing…

\----

Twitcher had watched the exchange between the two Autobots and his own ‘kin’ with a certain amount of frustration. He was not a friend of Photon, or anyone else really. Big and burly, his kind of chassis type bore more in common with a gorilla than a human. He was one of the very few Decepticon Real Gear mechs that saw any merit in excessive violence and the idea of ‘appealing’ to their gentler brethren was completely lost to him.

When the blue binoculars chose to come with Meantime and himself, Twitcher wasted little time in blindfolding him, literally and by blocking his sensors. As they escorted their ‘guest’ to the city, Twitcher used most of the time to evaluate what status he would gain from owning the pretty little thing, and what personal benefits might come with that.

“We are here…” Meantime was annoyed, and frustrated, enough to state inane things when they finally got to the city. The ten minute walk had felt like Pit on Earth since he had had to lead the clinging Farsight– and the blue mech’s grip had done strange, unwanted things to his internals and spark. 

He knocked on the door and it opened, reveling Photon, who nodded curtly and, though less than amused, allowed Meantime and Farsight inside while Twitcher remained outside. Guard duty was not something he minded normally, but he would have liked to watch his prize interact with others, for the big green mech had decided he would claim the mech known as Farsight. It could prove delightful to do so…

Oh, he knew he was being presumptuous, and what made it worse was that he wasn’t sure why. Meantime removed the blindfold abruptly, ruthlessly suppressing the sudden urge to stroke the shivering Farsight… he did _not_ need to try and calm to mech! He was aware that Photon would have preferred Zoom Out in this role, but it wasn’t his fault that the other had been too busy with the Autobot camera mech…

“Um… Hello. I’m… Farsight…” Nervous? Oh, pit yeah. They were in a house now, almost certainly Photon’s… and Longview’s. Farsight wanted to look around, but no matter how pretty the colors, how comfortable the home appeared, he felt too frightened to really indulge himself, and looked at the floor more than anything. He felt lost, utterly, completely unsure how to act, what to do, say… Farsight had never been aware of feeling completely helpless before.

Glaring scathingly at the wristwatch mech for all of a second, Photon shifted to a more pleasant and calm expression when his mate’s brother was divested of his blindfold. Longview had told the truth, just as Photon had known; the blue binoculars moved and looked just as graceful and beautiful as his brother… only more timid, less aware of his own attractiveness. “Welcome, Farsight! I am sorry that we have to do it in this… less than trustful manner. If you will come with me…?”

For a bare second he thought it was Spy Shot… but the color was wrong, and his friend had never been this confident… and it was very clear why Longview had reacted in such a way to their own camera, and why Spy Shot wasn’t allowed to come and visit. Farsight shook his head a little. “No, it’s fine, I- understand, it’s not a problem. I… um, yeah, lead on.” Follow Photon’s lead, act the way the Decepticon camera seemed to expect of him. Farsight could do that.

Doggedly following the binoculars, Meantime looked up sharply when his comm. crackled to life. 

-What do you think you are doing?- The voice was cold to the point of being deadly and Meantime belatedly realized just how badly he was overstepping Photon’s boundaries. 

-I apologize… Someone needs to look after this one for the time being. Since Zoom Out isn’t here to do it, I have taken the task upon myself.- 

Photon, surprisingly, backed down, visibly relaxing, though Meantime wasn’t sure why.

Leading the way into the common room, Photon could feel Longview’s impatience and the nervous energy that filled his mate. It was the first time he had ever, himself, been nervous about someone’s approval… He knew that Longview would feel badly if his brother didn’t approve of Photon and the life he had chosen, and it was important that his mate was happy! And then there was that wristwatch… 

“I believe you have read the data-pad my Pet took with him? I hope you won’t find any of this too shocking. I can assure you that Longview is happy with it and that I would never truly do anything that would make him unhappy!” Gesturing to the small seating arrangement, he gifted his waiting mate with a nod, allowance to greet his brother as he so obviously wanted to.

“Oh, I know!” Farsight reassured quickly. “He, um… no offense, but he wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have let him go, er, come, back so easily if I thought he wouldn’t be.” Farsight’s words were met with soft laughter as Longview stepped forward. Brightening, Farsight likewise stepped forward to meet him, but then stopped, looking confused. “Long’! You… look good, ah…”

Accepting his brother’s hesitancy, though not sure what had prompted it, Longview stayed where he was, nodding. “It’s good to see you too, ‘Sight. I… was just talking about you a few days ago. Um… how is everyone?”

Gushy Autobots… Meantime tried hard to think of all the negatives there was to the two mechs’ behavior, and found himself uncomfortably brought up short. They weren’t gushy; they didn’t even embrace, though both seemed to want to do so. It was more fascinating then annoying… especially seeing the identical frames so close, so similar and yet… The bearing was different, one confident even as he wore a collar and the other nervous. Meantime found that he would have liked to see Farsight in his element, see him when he was confident and sure of what he was doing. 

Photon nearly laughed at the confused and somewhat cramped meeting. He curtailed the urge and instead walked over to the table, moving a third chair over so that Meantime could sit down too. It was interesting that the watch had _insisted_ on coming along… for that matter, it was interesting that it wasn’t Zoom Out. 

“You can give your brother a hug, Farsight, I won’t harm you or him for it. I will suggest that we sit down for this however, since I imagine the two of you have a lot to talk over? If need be, you can have time alone too…” Photon wasn’t too keen on the last part but he would do it… to make Longview happy!

Ducking his head a little and giving Photon a grateful grin, Farsight went ahead and indulged his desire, hugging Longview hard enough to flex some of the thinner plates. Sitting down to talk was a sensible enough suggestion, and of course Farsight knew Longview would sit on the floor… but it didn’t feel right to speak to him like that, and…

Tangentially aware of what it might be suggesting, Farsight took a seat on the floor as well; trying to act like it was perfectly logical… Or sensible, at least! Soon enough, the two binoculars were lost in conversion, happily passing along information.

Stunned and feeling awkward all out of proportion, Meantime fought down the urge to look pleadingly at Photon. What in the Pit was he supposed to do with the blue mech? Farsight almost flaunted his wish to be a Pet and, suitably panicking over the fact, the wristwatch realized that he reacted to it. He didn’t want to react, he didn’t want a Pet… It was just fine for other mechs to find love and build a home, but it wasn’t something he wanted!

Meantime had loved someone once… They had found each other almost immediately after the Allspark wave, since they had both belonged to the same human. Realcall was yet another of the numerous mobile phone mechs, and he had been so very gentle. Much too gentle to be a Decepticon. Meantime had protected him, but in the end it had not mattered. Farsight was gentle too… Yeah, that had to be why he reacted this way! It was simply the similarity, and the fact that the binoculars so obviously wanted to be a Pet. Watching the brothers interact, Meantime clamped down on his panic and ignored the fierce instinctive urge to claim and dominate. He didn’t want the mech, he would not react to him, and in fact, if he had the opportunity, he would push him into someone else’s arms! 

It was no real surprise that Farsight chose the floor. He was as touch oriented as his brother, it seemed. As soon as they got the opportunity, they touched what had been under lengthy scrutiny; a revelation Photon had no wish to complain about… Not after the first ‘real’ interface they had shared when Longview returned to him. But in reality, Meantime was more interesting to watch. The mech was sitting bolt upright in his seat! Not relaxing and not really tensing either, more like frozen to his seat. He didn’t know this mech personally, though that wasn’t an indication of anything, as wristwatch mechs were more common than cell phones and MP3 players. Still, he didn’t need to know him to see that he feared Longview’s brother… an utterly ridiculous thought, but apparently the truth.

Farsight wasn’t really sure how long he sat talking with Longview. Hours, for sure, it was almost like nothing had changed… It was movement which caught his attention, the watch, Meantime, shifting ever so slightly. 

“Oh, well- I- I guess it is time for me to be going, then… I left Spy Shot with, um… Zoom Out, and, um, yeah…” Standing, the blue mech fidgeted a little, glancing at both Photon and Meantime. “I, um… I would like to be able to visit again sometime? Ah, you could contact me, or of course we’ll probably set something like this up again later, so…” He trailed off, hugging his brother good-bye.

All Meantime could really think at that proclamation was along the lines of, ‘I have got to be on duty and unavailable next time he comes along.’ He was so unfair to the mech, but then, he was protecting himself with everything he had… That ‘everything’ included denial. Forcing himself to look at the subservient behavior as weakness and something that should be looked down upon. His spark quailed at the lies, but Meantime was very good at ignoring his spark!

“They are undoubtedly impatient for news…” Unenthusiastic and highly vague, the wristwatch stood up and moved to create distance between himself and Farsight. He made sure to be polite to Photon, but right now he wanted to get out, deliver the Autobot to his friend and forget he had ever laid optics on a softly curved blue aft… 

It was interesting that Farsight reacted to the movement as he did; Longshot knew his brother well! The blue binoculars would be a beautiful and good Pet to someone… Why would Meantime be so jumpy about that? It was clear that he wasn’t enticed at the prospect of a willing Pet, but Photon could not fathom why not. 

“I would gladly allow that, Farsight… through we might need to set up a better way of doing so. We can’t give away the coordinates to this place I fear, since it is the only safe place for our kind on Earth, for now at least.” Photon was greatly relieved that Farsight wanted to visit again, though it didn’t truly surprise him. “We could show you the city next time? I am sure that Longview would like that, would you not, Pet?” It would also serve to let other Decepticon Real Gear see the blue mech and thus further the chance of Farsight finding a match…

Smiling at Photon, Farsight nodded eagerly, “I would like that, thank you! And I do agree, the… ah, method isn’t… Well, I don’t mind it, but others might… if you ever allow others to visit!” He didn’t really understand what the Decepticon camera meant by this city being the only safe place. He’d always… no, that wasn’t true. He had felt safe from harm in the area the Autobots provided, but… there was something missing. “Mm… yeah, though… I guess I really should be going. Meantime’s right, everyone really will be waiting for the news.” And the watch was very obviously ready to go… beyond ready, really! That was a pity because Farsight was enjoying his time here. Not just visiting Longview, but simply watching a Master and Pet pair, even if they didn’t actually interact that much. There were subtle things.

Did the mech really have to make simple sentences overly complicated? Meantime barely held himself back from snapping at the binoculars as he stumbled his way through his answers. It really could not be that hard, fragitall… It annoyed him that he could almost hear the unspoken ‘sir,’ and it annoyed him even more that it was directed at Photon… 

“I am sorry, Photon. If we don’t go now it will be nightfall before the Autobots reach their home.” It wasn’t before Meantime heard his own tone that he realized how very challenging it sounded. Luckily for him, the camera simply narrowed his optics and sent him a glare before ignoring him as he showed them to the door.

That wristwatch! Photon managed to hold back a scathing remark about the other’s lack of courage and a comment on his ‘virility’ that simply begged to be unleashed. The tone was one of challenge, but all the signals the mech gave off spoke of conflicting emotions and forced disinterest. Something was wrong with him, but it was not Photon’s task to deal with it… unless he chose to make the challenge real. He preferred not to, since it was not Longview the other mech ‘didn’t’ want.

“Despite the urgency, I think you have time to take this! It is a private communicator… Longview and I own the other and they are on a linked frequency. I know it isn’t visiting, but at the very least you will be able to talk regularly…” It was a little surprise gift for Longview as well as gift to Farsight; Photon didn’t want to force the pair apart… not even for a short time. “‘Til we meet again, Medic Farsight.” 

Photon nodded and withdrew from the door and the brothers to give them a somewhat private farewell. 

Twitcher turned as the door opened and Meantime hurried out, looking cold and grim. The game controller heard voices but didn’t bother trying to decipher what was said; instead, he watched the blue and yellow mechs through the doorway. His future Pet behaved so unhappily that Twitcher was sure there would be no trouble in claiming him when the time came. Surely he would only be happy to both get what he so obviously craved and be able to stay near his beloved brother! Of course, he would have to be a very good Pet to be allowed to see his brother…

It was surprisingly easy to say goodbye to Longview, thought that might have just been because Farsight knew he was happy, knew they would be allowed to visit again. He was still sorry he had to leave, yes… sorry no-one else was trying to stop him? The trip back to Spy Shot was, for all he was blinded again, fairly quick, and Farsight really couldn’t wait to share the news, though they didn’t say a word until they were home.

Everyone wanted to know how Longview was. Was he happy, truly? What was Photon like? What about where they were living, what was that like? What about the other Real Gears? What were _they_ like? And Farsight realized he wasn’t the only small Autobot who might be willing to leave, if the right mech asked in the right manner.

“So… he really is happy?” The two mobile phones literally hung off each other while asking their questions. They were exactly alike, even their voices. Highline and Speed Dial were scary to watch if one wasn’t used to them. For that exact reason, the spark twin pair kept apart as much as possible… No one knew how spark twins had even occurred, but it had, and this pair was curious about the Decepticon Real Gears. “Is it true that the two of you met a sexy video camera? And a gamepad’bot? Do you think that any of them would want a pair of twins as pets?” They had already ‘attacked’ Spy Shot with questions, but their friend had clamped up as soon as the video camera was mentioned… “What about that wristwatch…?”

No… Farsight certainly wasn’t the only one who would be willing to leave… “No… I don’t think the video camera would want… and anyway, he wasn’t that sexy… And the gamepad… was… I know it’s shallow of me, but he was… well, ugly. The watch, though, ooh… He wasn’t bad. All dark and… but he didn’t seem interested in… anything. Like he barely tolerated visiting Photon and Longview. Sorry, High, Dial… oh, but! I’ll be able to visit again later…! I could always ask Longview, he might know someone. Or his Master might.” Farsight didn’t want to disappoint the twins, they really were so hopeful… and privately, he thought that someone would be happy to have them, even if he didn’t know who.

“Oh! Would you? I mean there’s… like, no one here who could or would take us on for more than a few weeks…” What could so very easily have been taken as bragging was the sad truth. The two mechs had tried… even tried to be with different mechs at the same time! Not a good idea… No one seemed to be willing to give them boundaries, or even tell them when to just stop! It would be so nice to just be told ‘no’ once in a while… or often. They had kind of found the restrictions on a ‘Pet’ to be the most appealing part, the thought of obeying someone all the time… or face the consequences. And there _would_ be consequences. “Yeah… just, it would be nice to know…”

Farsight shook his head understandingly, “Of course not. That’s something Long’ and Spy’ and I all agree on. Spy’ says we’re too soft… But yes, I’ll ask. You… might have to come with me some day, then… or, well… Well, that can be worked out later.” Smiling reassuringly, Farsight slipped away from the cell-twins.

“Okay we can do that!” Actually, they would be more than happy to go with the binoculars at any time. Frankly, the twins were bored, they pranked people and got brig time… thus getting more bored. There wasn’t even much to do officially … with literally millions of Real Gears around, what few missions that the Autobots allowed them to handle didn’t give a lot of ‘action’ to any individual. They called out good bye to Farsight and headed to their own quarters. 

\----

Farsight… Twitcher had managed to stake his claim of these ‘missions’ of following the Autobot Real Gear from the designated meeting place to the Citybase and back again. It had actually taken a bit of hard handed persuasion, since most wanted a chance to see the Autobot Real Gears as early as possible. This was the fifth time… 

“Careful!” Twitcher put a large hand on the binoculars’ hip to prevent a fall, using the needed action to give a slight caress. He had done so every time he got the chance, making the touches so brief that Farsight would have trouble protesting them. Removing the hand again, he slid it down over the curved blue aft.

“Um…” It was easy enough to look towards Twitcher, the ugly green mech was one thing that never did change about these visits. The other guard, or guide, was different every time, and Farsight never did see Meantime again, and he tried to convince himself he wasn’t disappointed by that. But Twitcher… he was always there, and always doing- doing what? Coping a feel, to use the human term? But never for long, and he never acted like he realized what he was doing…

Farsight thought maybe he was afraid, maybe he had tried before and been rejected so many times that he was afraid to try at all. Yes, the green mech was fairly ugly, but… if he was making any sort of move on him, then… well, Farsight thought it might be proof that Twitcher was really attracted to him, and that was worth overlooking a physical… dislike. It wasn’t like the mech had any control over how he looked, what he had been before coming to life! “Why… I mean, you keep doing that, touching me… Um, is there… something you want to- to say to me?”

A low growl escaped at the bold question before Twitcher managed to get his aggression under control. Pets didn’t ask questions, they obeyed, or not… But Farsight was not a Pet yet, he wasn’t yet under those rules… And they had company. 

-Raptor… I can take him the rest of the way alone.- The mech sent a burst of static in response, but Twitcher knew he had withdrawn; reluctantly, as expected, but no one challenged that the gamepad had first rights. Twitcher abruptly turned on the small mech once they were alone, forcing him to the ground, though truly he didn’t need much ‘force’. It was a relief to actually do something about the desire that had played havoc in him since he saw Farsight the first time.

“What I want doesn’t need words… not from me, at least.” 

No, not from him, but he would not mind it if Farsight begged, or even just screamed. Twitcher didn’t try to kiss, that was a little something Farsight could give, a surrender the gamepad would savor greatly, so instead he nibbled hungrily at the taut neck cables and the lower edge of the blue helmet.

Farsight whimpered and mewled in confusion, shifting back and forth a little under Twitcher, but he restrained himself before the movements really became an attempt to escape. Twitcher’s reaction was faster than he wanted, per se, but it only reinforced the idea that the gamepad had no real idea how to deal with not being rejected out of hand. This wasn’t quite what Farsight wanted from the green mech, at least not so soon, but it was a part of what he wanted, and… well, the derma did feel good against his neck. 

“Um… mm…” Still mewling uncertainly, Farsight decided to see if maybe he could touch back. He was fully expecting to be stopped, with what Longview had said it seemed that the first few times were just something the Pets had to just sit back and accept.

The sounds were more than satisfying right now, so was the fact that Farsight didn’t fight. On a whole, Twitcher was pleased; even the trembling hands on his armor were acceptable as long as his little Pet realized they were granted touches and not a right! 

“Make sure you please me… I can so very easily take all rights from you.” Growling deeply, Twitcher ran his hands down the blue chassis. He wasn’t causing harm because Farsight had not yet done something needing punishment… It would be sweet when he did, causing agony was just as fun, if not more so, than causing pleasure!

Frowning slightly, Farsight whimpered again, trying to remember that Twitcher wasn’t mad at him. The green mech just… didn’t know how to show his feelings. For example, he was already acting like he had a right to treat Farsight this way. The blue binoculars had spoken with his brother enough to know that Twitcher really wasn’t supposed to act like this, but on the other hand, he was the first mech to act anything like what Farsight wanted… Farsight was sure he’d be able to help, or at least show Twitcher there was nothing wrong with showing emotions in private! “Mm… y- yes, sir.”

Mouthing the neck joint, Twitcher grunted, annoyed that he didn’t know how this mech would react to pain, to harshness. He could not afford to scare Farsight yet. He had no rights yet aside from the right to woo. Still, he knew nothing of word play or true gentleness, and this was the best he could do at wooing! After all, all he really needed was for Farsight to accept his collar, and then there was no way back… “All is good… you know how, my little Medic.” The endearment sounded wrong growled out against the cables, but Twitcher didn’t care.

Hum… medic… that was right. He hadn’t worked on this mech, but systems weren’t that different, Farsight knew. So, yeah, use that, make it good… Get Twitcher comfortable with him, and ignore the brush of fear he was feeling in the green mech’s arms. Of course he was afraid, it was a big change! He opened his mouth to ask if he was doing right, but then shut it again. Twitcher wasn’t able to do that yet, not when they were… Dear Primus, they were interfacing in a back alley!

Most Decepticon Real Gears would have laughed at Twitcher in this situation; he was clumsy and awkward in his attempts to pleasure and not hurt the blue binoculars. It was more frustrating than arousing, but he was prepared for that… This was about ‘getting’ Farsight – to Twitcher, that was work, something he had to get over with, Preferably as fast as possible. Still… 

The mech was, mostly, willing and pliable. Farsight would mean status and advancement, plus it would be convenient to have someone to satiate himself on! Running his hands over seams, Twitcher located those big enough to allow painless access to Farsight’s internals. Biting carefully at neck and shoulder armor, he growled lowly; hopefully his prey would think it a sound of arousal…

“Mm, a-ah!” Panting softly, Farsight bit at his glossa to keep himself from screaming. He didn’t want to scream, not here. It would draw too much attention! Hands slipped in, and Farsight arched up. It did feel good, and it was nice to at least be allowed to try pleasing his partner; that was one thing that tended to bother the blue mech. The idea of always just sitting back seemed wrong… He seemed to be doing well enough, Twitcher wouldn’t be so gentle if those growls were as angry as they sounded.

The muted sounds were slightly disappointing. Twitcher liked vocal partners… then again, he could make sure that Farsight learned to be vocal. Yes, he would greatly enjoy teaching this one what pleased him… and what did not. A hot surge of arousal washed over the gamepad as his spark reacted to his imaginings. 

Twitcher licked his way up to an audio receptor and whispered harshly into it. “Mute yourself all you like… I will get to hear you scream, won’t I, pretty one?” The urge to bite was powerful but he kept it back, more growls escaping him as he ground his chassis into Farsight’s.

Farsight mewled, frowning again and wishing it was a different mech… no. No, that was doing Twitcher a disservice. No fantasies, no pretending he was with another, or wishing he was. Anyway, interfacing with him once did not mean he had decided anything! 

“Yes… um, yes, sir… ah, feels… good…” It was no good; he couldn’t overcome his shyness enough to do more than moan right now. Twitcher’s hands did feel good, though, oh, very good indeed.

Relaxing slightly, Twitcher went back to concentrating on making Farsight overload, on making it a good overload. The mech really was a pretty thing – pretty and delicate. It would be interesting to see how he held up under some real attention… to see him dance under a whip, for example. Twitcher’s growls changed into deep appreciative moans. He was truly going to enjoy making this one a perfect Pet!

Still making those little panting sounds, Farsight writhed, not sure how to handle the pleasure. He’d never done something like this, interfaced when he couldn’t even really say that he liked the mech… He didn’t _dis_ like Twitcher, but… 

“Ooh… Oh, sir! Oh!” He was thinking too much, Farsight decided, and the hands really did feel good, and… wow, he was overloading already?

Cha! A bit easy, but then, the Autobot had probably never had a real interface. Twitcher didn’t think much of the Autobot Real Gears; in fact he filed them all as possible property, not as individuals. To the gamepad they were nothing more than tools, true pets… slaves. 

“Well done, pretty one.” That was as close to praise as Twitcher could come… He was still aroused, but they had an appointment to get to and not that much time to waste!

Trying not to tremble, Farsight let Twitcher help him stand, and then allowed the possessive hold as they finished the short journey to Photon and Longview’s home. 

The visit was less than satisfying, mostly because Farsight couldn’t really stop thinking about what happened. He didn’t want to tell Longview about it, though… He could take care of himself. He didn’t need help over every little decision like this!

\----

How much time did the mech need…? Twitcher was uncertain about that part. How long was it appropriate to wait until one made the final move? He didn’t care much about it really, aside from the fact that doing it the wrong way could cause embarrassment. Uncertainty made him… annoyed, as did the fact that he had to keep that annoyance under control. He had a very long time to think it over… what could the mechs possibly be talking about that would take this long?

\----

Hugging Longview good-bye, Farsight made up his mind. In all the times he’d been coming here, only Twitcher had done anything more than look at him. If he had gotten any other signs of interest, Farsight would be willing to wait a little while longer, but there were no other apparent prospects, and Twitcher really did seem to need him… They didn’t know each other that well, something which did kind of frighten the blue mech, but living together would be the quickest way to learn – and he was making excuses. He was tired of coming here and being stared at and then ignored. So then, if Twitcher offered more, if he followed through on his interest… Farsight would accept him. Stepping outside, he forced a smile and said, “Ready.”

“Follow…” Gruffly ordering Farsight with him, Twitcher decided to take a different route then he had originally planned. This took them through a market place, one of the smaller ones but it didn’t matter… He liked flaunting the blue mech a little, even if he wasn’t technically his yet. Most, if not all, Decepticon Real Gears preferred covert admiration to blatant statement of interest. Twitcher truly wondered sometimes if the Autobot knew how attracted most mechs here were to him and his shy demeanor.

He found himself reaching for Twitcher, wanting the security of touch as they entered a much busier place than they usually saw on these trips. Farsight stopped himself though. Really, clinging to the green mech just because some others were looking at him? 

“You… sell a lot of things here. I… do you think others could move here, even if they haven’t found… um, partners, sir?” It was a valid question, and maybe it would get Twitcher talking. Farsight had to admit, he’d enjoy taking the time to look around… the blue mech realized he’d slowed down and Twitcher hadn’t, and hurried to catch up.

“Perhaps… though that would be up to the council.” Twitcher wasn’t interested in politics beyond the fact that there was power to gain. Still, the idea had merits. If some Autobots lived here, there would be power to gain from… hum, that did bear further thoughts. Looking back to ask Farsight what brought the question on, he noticed him lagging behind and narrowed his optics in anger as he turned around and grasped for him. “Do not fall behind!”

Letting Twitcher pull him closer, Farsight nodded. “Sorry, sir, I- won’t do it again.” The binoculars barely noticed how some watchers turned away. “I think a lot of us would want to move here… but I guess you don’t care about them, sir.” Okay, that was put very badly. Farsight didn’t think he was really, well, thinking that clearly.

What game was the mech trying to play…? Twitcher disliked it, whatever it was, and growled lowly before dragging Farsight out of the marketplace and into another alley. “I care about those I choose to… what is it with you? Are you trying to make me angry, or did your little visit not turn out like you wanted it to?” Not that he really cared if Farsight and Longview stopped seeing each other, Twitcher would be the one gaining from it. Still, he had to be less forceful… had to restrain himself. “I just don’t want to see you hurt… there might be some who would take without asking or force you to take their collar! You are far too pretty to just wander here unguarded…”

Absurdly enough, his first thought was that he didn’t want to interface again, especially not in another alley-way. Twitcher’s words were angry, but… sweet, reassuring the binoculars that he had guessed correctly. “I… I know, sir. I’ve seen how you look at me, how you… I don’t _mind_ , sir! I know you won’t let anything bad happen to me.” He wasn’t good at this. He didn’t like to be forward, and he shouldn’t have to be, but Twitcher was obviously terrified of rejection…

To keep from gawking, or from growling, Twitcher kissed the binoculars. He didn’t plan on making it more than that but he could not afford to let his surprise show. Letting go again, he stepped back and took a long look at the shivering blue mech. “I… have much to offer you. The choice is yours however!” It was, didn’t mean Twitcher had to like it though… or agree with it.

Ooh… if the green mech kissed like that a little more, Farsight would soon stop caring where they were! “Um, well… I mean, I don’t exactly see you… um, you haven’t offered yet?” He had to watch that, he did tend to get a little sharp when he was nervous, especially when he was worried about another’s health, and mental health apparently counted. Still, it wasn’t really a good habit to be in, not in this case, and Farsight really wished he could stop shaking, wished he could pinpoint what felt so wrong…

Point… annoying, but yes, the Autobot had a point. Twitcher cycled air for a long, quite moment, then grabbed Farsight’s arm and pulled him out of the alley again… This time he didn’t pay attention to the mechs they passed, he also ignored the first three market places they passed, aiming for one very specific store. Stopping outside it he pointed at the display… Very simple, there were just three collars on black fabric. They were, however, not simple in any way! “I am offering… I will have it done this day! Will you wear it?”

Enduring being pulled through streets, Farsight was very much not surprised at the kind of store Twitcher took him to. He did, however, goggle a little at the display. They were… gorgeous. It just further showed that the gamepad was… well, was unsure, if he so clearly wanted this but hadn’t even prepared ahead of time. And offering such beautiful ones as well… well, maybe that was just an assumption on his part. “I… yes, I will.”

That was all he needed to hear! Twitcher pulled Farsight into the store and to a seating arrangement… The place was what humans would have called a jewelry store, though it could be liked to a hair dresser too. They made collars and other wearable items, but they also did chassis painting and embedded gems if it was desired. It was the most expensive and best place to come to. Twitcher did not have to worry about currency, and he very much intended to make his claim visible! “You can choose whatever material for the actual collar they offer… but I want you to wear emeralds!”

He really _was_ being offered something so beautiful... wow. Emeralds… that made sense. Although, they were a prettier green than Twitcher was… and that was just not a nice thought, especially not about his… Master? Yes… Master. This was going much faster than he expected… what looked good with emeralds? 

Looking at the offerings, Farsight finally settled on white gold. Expensive, but Twitcher _had_ said he could choose whatever, and Farsight liked it, and the green mech wasn’t objecting.

It was done quite quickly, and Twitcher had to admit that the finished object looked good on his new Pet! It was also highly visible, a fact that satisfied him greatly. The emeralds were darker than he would have preferred, but no one argued with Geode about such things… The mech was possibly the most talented artist among the Decepticon Real Gears. Paying for the collar was done just as quickly and discreetly, while Farsight looked at his new accessory in a mirror. “Come with me… You need to let your friends know where you are.” ‘And where you will stay from now on.’ Leading Farsight to a comm. terminal, Twitcher allowed him to call whomever he wanted.

Farsight was very happy. Things _had_ worked out very well. Still, he had to make sure that the other medics knew he wouldn’t be back, and that his friends wouldn’t worry about him. 

It didn’t actually take long this time; he was the third Autobot to leave, and they were getting used to the idea. Finally, his calls were done, Farsight had even cut them short when he noticed Twitcher… well, twitching. “Done, Master. Um, thank you.”

Instead of answering, Twitcher used a finger to tilt up Farsight’s head and kissed him. It served more than one purpose, of course, but mainly it derailed the mech’s thoughts. 

“That’s good, Pet. Now let us go home… we need to refuel I think, and other things too…” Rumbling the last in a low, suggestive tone, he took Farsight’s hand and led him out. It was time to teach his Pet how to please him, what his life would be like. Arousal snaked out, curling around sensitive circuits, and Twitcher allowed it…

Shivering slightly from the kiss and Twitcher’s utterly blatant hinting – and in front of others, no less! – Farsight let himself be led. Really, what else was there to do? It wasn’t like he knew where they were going. He knew… so very little about this place, even now, or the mech he had taken as Master…

It was with no little triumph that Twitcher took his Pet, his prize, home. Of course he had to do it rather more quietly then he would have preferred, but be that as it would, he had him now! Farsight was his, by choice, legally, and wearing his collar for all to see. Twitcher intended to enjoy this night. Tomorrow he could start breaking his Pet in. Yes indeed, he had much to do to make this little mech the perfect Pet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> This chapter has descriptions of abuse and coerced interfacing. If you do not wish to, or cannot, read this chapter, then [skip it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2181165/chapters/4831035). We wrote this because, amounge other things, we wanted people to understand the difference between BDSM and abuse.

Farsight couldn’t work out what had gone wrong. Things had started out so well… Things still were well when he was good, when his Master was in a good mood. Of course, there was also the unfortunate fact that Twitcher seemed to enjoy seeing him in pain, one of the things he hadn’t known about the mech when he took the collar. It was far too late to do anything about it now, and it would only hurt his Master if he did try leaving, make it more unlikely that Twitcher would search again, find someone who liked the attentions he gave… And anyway, who would believe, or even _listen_ , to his story? So Farsight repaired his own wounds, tried to learn how to enjoy it, and tried to keep Twitcher in a good mood.

Fools! They were all fools… Twitcher was a rarity among his kin; he saw violence as just another means to power. Oh, he was careful about bringing this up, he was not stupid – he used middle mechs to give his true words voice and spoke himself only when he knew the mood of the rest. Aiming for a council seat as he was, there was very little tolerance for missteps… Right now, though, his fellow politically inclined Real Gears where simply stupid! Once again they had refused to consider the idea of brothels as a viable means to bring in more Autobot Pets. And why? _Love_ … 

Growling with frustration, Twitcher entered his own home, pondering the disgusting softness of his kin. It seemed that Photon and the others had not inflamed the need for slaves; instead, they had inflamed stupid, romantic notions of true love and spark bonding… Disgusting practice! At least his own Pet was properly trained, any notion of romance long gone from the timid thing. Twitcher allowed himself a short moment of satisfaction before realizing that said Pet had not materialized with a cube as he was trained to. Dark red optics narrowed in anger… “ _Pet_!”

And he’d been too slow… though from the sound of his Master’s voice, he had already been angry. That comforted Farsight a little as he limped out as fast as he could, carrying energon. It didn’t matter what he did, Twitcher would hurt him, and for some reason it helped to know the pain wasn’t entirely his own fault. Maybe it was just because he tried so _hard_ … “Yes, Master?” At least he was able to keep himself from shaking.

Pathetic, weak and timid. Why on earth would anyone want to bond with a creature as low as this? Twitcher sneered coldly at the blue mech. The Autobot kept himself in repair, kept himself pretty… it galled Twitcher that he still tried to be perfect. As if any of that pathetic breed were perfect! 

“You dare to be slow again. Did your last lesson not sink in?” Snarling was not nearly enough of an outlet; in fact, he wasn’t sure what would be enough to satisfy his anger this time… “I swear, you are worthless! If you cannot even manage to do simple things like this right…” Striking out was so easy, the clang of metal on metal loud and satisfying.

Farsight didn’t try to defend himself, didn’t do anything more than try to keep the energon from spilling as he reeled to the side and gave a low whimper. He still didn’t understand, he did the best he could… The words came before he could stop them. “If I don’t please you, why do you keep me, Master?” 

Optics going wide, Farsight flinched back, anticipating another blow. That had been the wrong thing to say and he knew it. But… he didn’t apologize for his question. It was… it was one that had been plaguing him for a long time now.

“ _You are mine_!” His to do with what he wanted, his to beat, his to break! Twitcher didn’t stop at one hit this time… in fact he didn’t stop before energon had decorated the walls. All superficial damage, nothing a few days would not heal… but still! 

“Why do you keep disappointing me, Pet? Haven’t I given you all you need… energy, a collar, a home… am I not taking care of you?” False sorrow dripped from Twitcher’s voice, a disappointment so heavy it was a burden in itself.

Curled in on himself and shaking, Farsight didn’t give the answer he longed to give. Twitcher gave him what was needed to stay functioning, yes… but even that was barely, grudgingly. Deeper needs, tenderness, love, even contact with anyone other than his Master… Farsight wasn’t sure when he had last seen his brother. He didn’t even dare use the communicator to talk to him because he wasn’t even supposed to still have that. And he was thinking too much, disjointed… 

“You have, Master. I’m… sorry. I try… I’ll try harder. I won’t… I’ll stop disappointing you, Master, I will!” He would, he had to… he couldn’t keep on like this! Something had to change, so he had to do better.

“Of course you will, Pet. Yes, and you’ll start right now, won’t you?” Cooing with anticipation, Twitcher scooped Farsight up, uncaring of the injuries he had caused. The pained sound his Pet gave, the smell of fresh energon, aroused him like nothing else… In reality it could have been any mech, Twitcher simply found pleasure in hurting. “You will show me just how grateful, just how good a Pet you really can be, won’t you…”

Mewling and whimpering, Farsight clutched at Twitcher. He was allowed to do that now. These were the only times he _was_ allowed to do so. He hurt. He didn’t want to interface right now, but that didn’t matter. It should matter, shouldn’t it? “Yes, Master. I will, very grateful…” His spark hurt as he said the words, as he clutched and nuzzled at the green mech and tried so very hard not to think.

Dumping them both in the berth, Twitcher pinned his small Pet under him with a grunt. He didn’t waste time on niceties or words but simply ‘caressed’ and licked at the energon on Farsight’s helmet. “Come on, Pet! This, at least, you should have learned how to do!” Tightening his grip on one shoulder, Twitcher sneered. Farsight was far too slow to begin this!

He didn’t want to. All Farsight really wanted to do was repair himself and be allowed to rest. At one point he would have hoped to cuddle- no! No, no thinking about anything right now, nothing more than pleasing his Master, maybe he’d be allowed to enjoy… He moaned softly at the caress and began putting his knowledge to good use. He was a medic, and he had certainly had long enough to learn how and where to touch Twitcher, how to please the larger mech. This might be the only thing he was any good at, but Farsight knew… he was good at this… he was- wasn’t he?

“Mm, better… much better, Pet.” It wasn’t really praise, more like a cold insult – the tone Twitcher used made it so, at least. He derived pleasure from this, and Farsight was very good at stimulating him, but the mech had done nothing deserving leniency or praise! Hisses and growls were all that left his vocalizer as pleasure racked through his chassis.

“Good… I want to please you, Master, I want to make you happy! I- I’m so grateful that I… that I can at least do this…” The words choked him, nearly impossible to say through the pain, and even harder to actually mean. No, that wasn’t true… He _did_ want to please his Master! Twitcher was so nice when he was happy… And the growls weren’t frightening, not in this. They meant he was doing well right now.

Twitcher took his pleasure, allowing Farsight very little in return. He didn’t care if the mech overloaded or not, his Pet only existed to please him and if he failed at that… Well, as it was, the useless thing could still bring him pleasure and he was moderately useful as a status symbol. It would, of course, be better if his Pet didn’t need those beatings; it made it impossible to take him along often times. 

“Then please me!”

It was fun, touching different places in different ways and seeing the reactions he got. When he did very good, his Master would touch him in a manner that made him shiver, and it felt so good. That was a reward, though; right now he just had to focus on what he was doing. Hands slipped into seams to fondle wires while Farsight used his glossa on Twitcher’s armor, not even trying to draw back when he ended up cleaning his own energon off the green plating.

Much better indeed! Slow to start though, despite his orders – that would have to be addressed. Twitcher dismissed further thoughts in favor of pleasure, he needed this release… Interfacing was still the best way to dispense with the tension of his new role in the Citybase. Yes, this was worth keeping his Pet alive for, at least for now.

He moaned and whimpered, going slowly. They had plenty of time. The blue mech thought of all the nice things Twitcher had done for him, all the things for which he should be grateful, and then let that show in his touches. There was something almost hot against his digits, a circuit board, Farsight thought, moaning. It felt nice, very nice… And the armor tasted good where it wasn’t stained by energon. Twitcher really did take good care of himself.

It didn’t take that long to reach overload, Farsight was dedicated after all, and he had the smell of freshly spilled energon in his olfactory sensor along with half pained, half pleasured sounds in his audios. Twitcher just rolled off his Pet when it was over, grunting in satisfaction, and initiated his recharge cycle. Energon could wait till the morning!

Still mewling softly, Farsight lay for a moment, checking that Twitcher really was in recharge. His Master wouldn’t like what he was going to do – it had never been expressly forbidden, but Farsight had learned quickly that he could only do what was expressly allowed. His systems were too hot though, the touches and closeness had aroused him, and he needed to take care of it. And… he needed to feel good, just for a moment. His overload was silent and not very satisfying, but it was enough to let him find recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a little ugliness; be warned, but I don't think it's too bad, and it is story vital. If you skipped last chapter, it was only a depiction of poor Farsight's day.

For once his Pet had been doing well, no beatings had been needed and so Farsight could make a rare appearance. It was a fairly big gathering of politicians and their supporters, what humans might have called a state dinner. So far it had all gone smoothly, and Twitcher was in a good mood, even slightly overcharged. Possibly that was the reason why he allowed his Pet to fetch them some more high grade on his own… when Farsight didn’t return at once however, he did look for him, and saw him talking animatedly with a strange mech. Anger immediately boiled up, impotent anger since he could do nothing while they were here.

Oh, it was so very nice to be out, to see others. Being sent off alone to get drinks was almost unbelievable, and Farsight realized he was beginning to relax a little. That was probably why he didn’t jump when the mech approached him, talking about… Well, Farsight wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but the mech seemed so happy, and the blue Autobot couldn’t help lingering for a little, answering… anything else would have been rude! Finally pointing as something shiny, he got the mech to leave, and Farsight hurried right back to Twitcher. To Twitcher, whose good mood had evaporated, Farsight could see. He knew the signs. He held back a whimper.

The anger only boiled more as the evening progressed. It wasn’t possible to do more than hold Farsight’s arm tightly enough to hurt and make his anger known by keeping the mech at his side all the time. Some mechs looked a bit in askance at Twitcher but he excused his behavior with ‘Farsight is a little nervous’ or ‘he had a little too much high grade.’ It worked… 

\----

Primus! He did not want to be here. Meantime leaned against the wall of the niche and cussed at the fate that brought him here. It was boring, and the constant talk of the Autobot Real Gears that slowly filtered into the Citybase made him think of the blue binoculars. He really didn’t want to think about him… of course, that was about the time he saw said mech. Did he ever look beautiful! And scared… and he was with Twitcher?

The thought occurred to Farsight, briefly, to scream. To beg- something. Someone here might listen, after all. Listen… yeah, right. Who would listen to a hysterical slave? A Pet? No one, and it would just anger Twitcher even worse. So instead, Farsight hoped they left soon. He didn’t like acting like this, like everything was okay, like he wouldn’t be punished for earlier. Slag, it was all his fault, he could have gotten away from the mech sooner, not said anything… it just figured. Given a reward and he messed up even worse, just proved he really didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve anything… Farsight didn’t even see the handsome watch he was looking towards as those thoughts swirled through his mind like a frantic hurricane.

Enough was enough! Spotting his chance, Twitcher dragged his Pet into a hallway, down it and through a door. He could not leave physical evidence on Farsight, but that wasn’t needed yet. 

“What was that? What were you thinking, Pet? Flirting with a stranger in front of everyone… and you thought you would get away with it, or that I would stand for my property having a little ‘fun’ on the side?” 

Having pinned Farsight to a table edge, Twitcher leaned heavily on him, whispering furiously into an audio receptor.

He shouldn’t follow, he really shouldn’t fo- but he was going to. Resigned and annoyed, Meantime snuck out of his hiding spot and followed the pair. By the time he got to the hallway, they had disappeared and he was ready to tell his curiosity to go do something anatomically improbable when he heard the sound of metal on metal. A door was slightly ajar and… were they interfacing? The mere idea made him angry and he was all ready to burst in there and break it up when a soft, terrified voice stopped him…

“No, Master! I wasn’t flirting, I would never…!” Flirting? What was Twitcher… that overcharged mech? “He- he was just overcharged, and giggly. I said something to make him laugh and then pointed him to something shiny! I… would never disrespect you like that, Master, I… I don’t w-want any- anyone else!” He… he didn’t, Farsight realized. He didn’t want _anyone_ … he didn’t want any more pain. “Please, Master… I’ll prove it! You’re the only one…” The binoculars didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, shivering under the gamepad.

“I saw you! And yet you dare lie… To think I offered you a collar, that I put up with your stupidity. I will make certain that you never go out in public again, that you will never _want_ to show yourself in public again!” Twitcher completely ignored the insistent blabber coming from Farsight. He didn’t really want to hear it; all he wanted to do was rip the smaller mech apart. Slowly, methodically and making sure that it would leave permanent scars and warps in his Pet. 

Meantime could not believe what he was hearing. True, he had always disliked Twitcher, thought the gamepad too eager for violence… But from that to this? Fa- the Autobot sounded genuinely terrified, and the last words from Twitcher… Did he really just threaten to mutilate the mech?

Farsight… simply froze for a moment, trying to process… He didn’t doubt what Twitcher said, as much as he wanted to… 

“I’m _not_! I… Master, no, I’m not lying, Master _please_ …! Why won’t you… I just spoke to him, I never even considered, I don’t want… Why don’t you believe me, why do you…” he trailed off, realizing that he was only making things worse for himself. If they could even _get_ worse. He had better not see anyone before they left, or he would scream, even if Twitcher _killed_ him for it!

Taking a hold of both shoulder pads, Twitcher applied pressure to the glass. Not enough to break it, but enough to make it ping and chime from the stress… and hurt like the pit. As if the first offense wasn’t bad enough, Farsight kept gainsaying him. “Shut up! Shut up… It would be so much easier to just kill you!” 

That was what got Meantime to react, the clear threat to mutilate, to kill over something that, in all probability, had not happened. He did remember Farsight’s personality, if nothing else; the mech had been far too timid to just randomly flirt with anyone! Slamming the door open, he sent a signal to a few other mechs in the gathering and then grabbed at Twitcher, trying to get him off the trapped Autobot.

He couldn’t scream, he could _not_ scream… it hurt; it hurt far too much for him to scream! Farsight was _scared_ , and there was a little voice in the back of his head muttering that at least it wouldn’t be that hard to drive Twitcher to do just what he'd threatened when they were alone and back in his house. And then there was another mech, grappling with Twitcher, trying to pull him off, and Farsight whimpered, whimpered and then pushed, trying to get them off of him, and there was a scream in the air that he only belatedly realized was his.

Surprised to be attacked from behind, Twitcher actually let go. The stranger was fast, but far slimmer, and not possessing his own raw strength. He wasn’t worried, and did manage to get a hold of one arm before others burst into the room. With little room to fight and five mechs attacking, it did not take long to for them to pin him down, and the commotion had drawn no few spectators by now.

Stupid mistake! His concern for not hurting Far- the binoculars had nearly ended him in a beating. Meantime knew he was no match for Twitcher in a small room, the burly gamepad had all the good cards for close quarter fighting. He didn’t have back up, however. With the mech incapacitated, Meantime completely ignored everything and approached the cowering Autobot. 

“Farsight… don’t worry, he is restrained, he can’t touch you anymore!” he said, trying to calm the Autobot.

His screaming died away, and Farsight looked up, vents still going much faster than was healthy, or needed. 

“I remember you…” he muttered, frowning. “Why… I failed. I wasn’t good enough… he didn’t know how… What went wrong? Where did I mess up…?” The questions were addressed to Meantime, but Farsight didn’t expect any answers. Why would anyone answer him? And… what did he mean, restrained? That was all well and fine for now, but what was going to happen? Nothing, probably, of course nothing was going to change, but Farsight very badly didn’t want to think about that right now. But if he could work out what went _wrong_ , maybe he could work out how to make it better later.

“Don’t you touch him! He is mine… my Pet!” Snarling almost to the point of being incoherent with rage, heaving against the mechs holding him, Twitcher ordered the interlopers. He wasn’t getting loose but he was too out of it to realize; the only thing on his mind the fact that someone was threatening his ownership. 

“You lost that right when you threatened his life!” Meantime was shielding the confused and terrified Autobot as best he could while glaring at the gamepad. He could not do much about the self accusations in this mad house and Farsight had to be taken from his Master this instant! “Counselor Rustglass…?” Catching sight of the mech, a PDA style mobile phone, Meantime quickly launched his claim before Twitcher could get more lies out. The Counselor did not look happy about his party being ruined but… this was a serious matter, as Meantime was about to prove. “I declare their contract void. I have recorded proof of the Master overstepping the laws! I wish to remove the collar and help the Pet until someone better suited can take him.”

He flinched at Twitcher’s snarl, but nothing more happened, and Farsight was slowly calming down enough to watch. Meantime never really moved from in front of him, and no-one else really approached, so that was okay… The blue mech frowned at Meantime’s words. ‘Void’? Remove… he really had failed, then. He’d probably have to go back to the Autobots. That… would be okay, maybe. He’d be able to work in a med bay again…

Rustglass looked sharply at Meantime, then nodded once. “Overstepping the laws how? What proof do you have?” The room was beginning to get quite crowded, but looking around, the Counselor couldn’t see anyone who would be able to leave, not quite yet. Not with so many mechs needed to hold down the accused Master…

The accusation made Twitcher go completely mad with rage. So mad, in fact, that he almost managed to get up even with five large mechs on him! Luckily, someone had the foresight and the knowledge to jam their fingers into the lower back part of the Gamepad’s neck joint, rendering him off-line in a click flat. Blessed silence fell over the room.

“If you will permit me to send a data file, Counselor?” Rustglass nodded firmly and Meantime nearly deflated in relief. Sending the data, he looked down at the now unnaturally quiet Farsight. The blue mech did not look happy at all. More somewhere between disappointed, devastated and confused. Meantime’s spark constricted at the sight.

He should be over there, he should be… But it sounded like… Farsight shook his head a little, looking up at Meantime when the watch spoke but not really seeing or processing much. He’d find out soon enough what would happen, and then… the future would happen, no need to try anticipating. That only ended badly…

Twitcher’s reaction was, in itself, almost enough to know the watch was in the right. At the least, it didn’t help his case, and Rustglass didn’t miss the fact that the Pet in question was making absolutely no moves towards his Master. Listening to the recording, the PDA wasn’t surprised. He’d rarely heard fear like that… not since they’d stopped going to their larger cousin’s base, at least. Even if Twitcher’s accusation was right, and the blue mech had been flirting, well, that didn’t matter, except that if the Autobot liked him enough to flirt, maybe they should offer them the chance. “Their contract is void, and your request is approved… Meantime, is it?”

“Yes, Counselor, and thank you! May I take Farsight away from here? I wish to have him checked by a medic before I continue with anything else.” Mostly, he just wanted to scoop the frozen mech up and run to Photon as fast as he could. But it did pay to be polite, and this was a Counselor! Also, there was the consideration that he didn’t know how Farsight would react to touch. With what Twitcher had been doing, yes, the binoculars might just have a full blown panic attack as soon as someone touched him!

Mewling a little, Farsight focused on Meantime in confusion. It… had been a while since anyone had spoken of him with such concern. Medic…? He was a medic… no, that wasn’t… it was so hard to think, why was it so hard to think? 

“Away?” he asked, voice so tiny that he didn’t think anyone heard.

“Wise of you… Yes, go on, we’ll contact you if we need you or him,” Rustglass answered, slightly distracted by his own thoughts. It was not good that this had happened, that it had gotten so _bad_ before being stopped. They would have to find out how it happened, how to stop a repeat… at least Meantime was willing to take the Autobot, though of course, they’d have to watch that just to make sure everything was above board… what a lovely end to the evening.

Bowing to the Counselor with genuine respect, Meantime turned his processor to the mech he had hoped to never see again. Well, in a way this was not the same mech, the same Farsight he had met… ‘Be careful what you wish for,’ he thought ruefully. Shaking his head to clear it, Meantime knelt down to look Farsight at least somewhat in the optic. 

“No one is going to hurt you anymore… I want you to come with me to a medic. You know him, Photon? He is bondmate to your brother… your brother will be very happy to see you again.” 

Mostly, he was just guessing; he had no idea how much time Farsight had spent with his brother and Photon, but it was the most positive thing he could think of to use. Carefully, he reached out and put gentle fingers on a forearm.

Vents, which had finally slowed, sped up again as Farsight tried to work out what had been said and what to say back. “Why would he? I failed…” That wasn’t fair to Longview, his brother had never blamed him for anything, even for the life that bled out onto his hands that one night… He flinched back at the touch, but tried to stand, using the wall to support himself and biting at his derma to stay quiet. He wasn’t able to do it on his own, and ended up grabbing the hand Meantime had extended, flinching again at the necessity.

Meantime wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He didn’t have a brother and yet he was fairly certain that Longview would not call his brother a failure. Other things might be said, but those were not really his concern and he was sure that they would not be said before the time was right. 

“You didn’t fail at anything, Farsight… Twitcher failed you! I promise that he will never come near you again, now please come with me? Photon will look at your shoulders and see if there’s anything else that needs his attention… come on, I won’t hurt you!” Mostly he just murmured to reassure Farsight. But Meantime also knew that it couldn’t hurt to disapprove the attitude that Farsight showed off, as quickly as possible. He supported Farsight, but took care not to restrain him in any way.

He shook his head, but he didn’t feel like explaining, and he wasn’t being told to explain, so he didn’t have to. And… he would like to see Photon, the camera had been nice… Longview had been comfortable and happy around him. Pit, _he_ had been comfortable around Photon, except for the very last time he’d visited his brother. He’d been afraid Photon would notice the injuries then… what would have happened if he had? “Hurt… I hurt… I don’t like hurting, but I tried, I tried!” He had tried so hard… Farsight wanted Meantime to know that, know how hard he’d tried…

“Yes, you did, you did! It is okay now… Twitcher was the one who didn’t try; he had no right to hurt you. Photon will make the hurt go away… just come here, yes, outside, and then we’ll go see Longview and Photon…” 

Meantime kept up a running semi-monologue all the way to Photon’s house. He could think of no other place to bring Farsight and hoped that the camera medic would tolerate his being there too… no way in the Pit was he leaving now!

It felt odd walking outside… it felt odd walking _anywhere_ without Twitcher. Farsight wished he could press against Meantime, he seemed nice. Twitcher had seemed nice too, but not in the same way, and he never babbled. 

“He did. I kept failing, disappointing… oh! W- we’re here…” Farsight looked at the house in an accusatory manner – when had it gotten so close? “Are you going to stay with me?” He had no right to ask that, no right to any of the watch’s time, even if he did kind of want Meantime to stay. He didn’t really want to explain things by himself.

Wavering between saying ‘yes’ or ‘don’t know,’ Meantime bit his lower derma. He didn’t want to hurt the mech, and he honestly didn’t know what Photon would say to his being there… The camera had never seemed to like him after that one meeting. And then there was the fact that he still was not ‘on the market’ for a Pet. Was it really a good idea for him to give Farsight false hope? Would he be doing that by stating…? Primus, he had done what any mech should, but why did it have to be Farsight… “If I can, I will stay… it is up to Photon.” Sounding the chime, Meantime tried to refrain from staring at or touching the blue mech. He doubted that touches would be welcome, and he was pretty sure that getting aroused was a bad idea right now.

“Oh. Okay,” Farsight agreed tonelessly. He didn’t say anything more because it was hardly his place to point out that Meantime didn’t have to… the watch knew that! So the binoculars just stood where he was, hands busy with themselves.

Longview groaned as the chime sounded. He had just lain down…! Oh well, nothing for it… “Shall I go see who that is, Master?”

“Mm… yes, we’d better find out, Pet.” Stretching a little, Photon let Longview go. Hopefully it wasn’t a medical emergency, he had been looking forward to a few uneventful days with his Pet. Longview had been a bit depressed lately… 

The collar had to come off! Meantime didn’t know when or how though, Farsight would not like having it removed. In all probability the blue mech would think that he had been disgraced… Before he could completely panic the door opened, revealing a tiredly smiling Longview.

Longview’s optics flickered, trying to work out… What was his brother doing here, why wasn’t he with his Master, and why did Meantime look so worked up? “Ah… I suppose you had better come in? And what’s wrong, it’s a little late for a visit and… I should probably just go get my Master, shouldn’t I?” Meantime nodded, and Longview left the two standing in the entry way.

It was very hard not to flinch when he saw his brother. He was happy… and tired, and he was going to get less happy and more tired and… Farsight shivered a little, remembering the first time he’d been here with Meantime. He had been happy…

Photon had already left their berth when Longview came for him; people did not come visit a medic for nothing, after all. When his Pet returned, however, the camera began to become nervous. Longview looked confused, worried and slightly anxious… 

“What is wrong, my Pet?” Using the term ‘my Pet’ usually made Longview calm down.

He managed a weak smile, appreciating the effort to soothe him, but… “Meantime and Farsight are here, and they both look… Meantime looks worried, ‘Sight… Anyway, I figured I should get you so the story only has to be told once, Master. Neither seems to be really injured.” There was nothing more to say, really, and he stayed out of the way. As much as he really wanted to cuddle Photon… this was not the time.

“Meantime? With Farsight…” Photon had not been happy with the watch since Twitcher claimed Longview’s brother. It was a bad pairing in his opinion, especially when taking into account how attracted the watch and the binoculars had been. The fact that Longview saw less and less of his brother only confirmed this… so what had happened? Twitcher had moved into politics, so it was unlikely that he had been killed, unless of course in a duel, but that was not likely. “Then let us go and hear the story!” Taking Longview’s hand, Photon steered them out of the berth room.

“See… we’re here, everything will be fine, Farsight. You will be free of Twitcher soon! Remember, he can’t touch you ever again…” it was very easy to see that the blue mech would like nothing more than to disappear… Farsight likely thought he was a burden that he wasn’t worth the time of others. Meantime nearly growled at the idea, he didn’t need this! But it was not Farsight’s fault and so he would do his best until another Master, a good one, was found for the binoculars.

“What do I call him? Or you? Or… I’m sorry, it’s not important.” Farsight didn’t even mean to ask the question, the words just kind of came out. Meantime was so insistent that Twitcher wouldn’t touch him again… His thoughts had wandered from there until the question was asked.

“Photon? Sir… me, what you feel most comfortable with right now. It isn’t important, but you can ask unimportant questions, there’s nothing wrong with that, and if you need to ask then the answer is likely important to _you_.” He so wanted to stroke the shoulder panes, introduce some sort of soothing pressure on Farsight’s body. Meantime shifted uneasily. He had no idea what Twitcher had done yet and so did not dare touch… Besides, he should not touch; Farsight was not his to touch.

Photon and Longview came into the room and he bowed to the medic. “I am sorry to disturb you this late, Photon. Twitcher’s claim on Farsight has been revoked on the grounds of abuse, with Counselor Rustglass as judge. Farsight will need to be examined for damage, old and new! The collar…” Trailing off uncertainly Meantime looked helplessly at Photon.

“Oh. Right, that was said earlier. But it’s a very pretty collar. I think it might be the only really pretty thing I own. I guess he really was trying to buy me…” Farsight’s voice was very thin and light, not directed at anyone. None of this felt very real, the party had been like a dream, and the accusation out of no-where and unexpected resolution had done nothing to enforce the reality of the situation.

Longview wasn’t able to stop his gasp, looking at Farsight. That did explain… entirely too much, but… No, this wasn’t the time to worry about that!

“The collar… we’ll deal with that later. Farsight, will you come with me?” Photon was not altogether surprised; he had never liked Twitcher. He was shocked, however, at the implication that actual physical abuse had taken place. It fit with the fact that Twitcher had gradually cut Farsight’s visits to his Pet down to near nonexistence. Yes, it fit. But Photon wished it didn’t! The only reason for something like that to have gone unnoticed was that Farsight had repaired himself… “Meantime, you are welcome to follow…” 

“Thank you!” He had not realized just how tense he was before Photon said that, suddenly he felt almost dizzy with relief. Meantime kept close to Farsight as they followed Photon to the small med lab. He was afraid to find out just how badly the binoculars had been treated and yet… he needed to know.

“Sure,” Farsight agreed when they were about half-way to the lab. Walking in, interest flashed across his features and he smiled a little. 

“Mm, everything’s clean… But I’m a patient this time, aren’t I, sir?” he asked, looking at Photon curiously. Things always made more sense to him in a med bay, and he wished he could restock his horribly depleted med kit.

Still staying out of the way, Longview made sure that his brother could see him; not very hard in the fairly small room. He relaxed a little as Farsight showed more awareness. Right now, Longview really wanted to hold Farsight, hold him and pet him and make everything better…

“Yes, I am afraid you are the patient, Farsight… but I need you to do something for me!” Petting the medical berth, Photon indicated that he wanted Farsight on it. He was happy that the mech seemed to have come out of his confusion. Now he needed to get him to focus on what was going on, face what had happened from a professional point of view. “Can you tell me what damages you have repaired on yourself in the past few months?” Gently, Photon began his work. 

It was professional… there was nothing going on aside from an examination! Meantime fought an unexpected battle with anger and jealousy while he watched Photon work on Farsight. It was just like the first time he saw the blue mech… he yearned to touch him, to have him. Dang it to the Pit! He did not need a pet; it was a complication he could not deal with. He did not want to love again… Biting his lower derma in agitation, twitching with the need to pace, Meantime felt a sense of bitter resignation. Yes, he didn’t want to love again… but who said Farsight ever could trust another that much again? If he ever chose to give love a chance, had he already blown that so famous second chance all supposedly got…

“I’m… afraid I lost track, sir. Mostly things that would leak, but heal… Which reminds me, do you think I will be able to resupply my kit, sir?” Farsight frowned as Photon touched him, but didn’t pull away. He tried to catalog what the other medic was doing.

It was more interesting to watch Meantime, and better on Longview’s nerves. He didn’t really want to watch his brother’s weaknesses be exposed any more than this whole situation had, and anyway, the watch was behaving oddly. He kept shifting, frowning while watching Photon… He was not happy with life, but that really went without saying, and the behavior didn’t seem to fit just that. It was like he really cared what happened, more than a stranger who only guarded one visit quite should…

“It is okay, Farsight, and yes, you can resupply your med kit… I suspect it would be a good idea for you to come with me to work as soon as that collar is off. We certainly need another qualified medic!” There was no immediate damage, though there were stress cracks in both shoulder panes. Photon knew just how much they had to ache but he did not have any panes ready that could be used to replace them. “Can you give me access to your diagnostic system? I need to download its work history… the evidence has to be saved. Do you understand, Farsight?” 

‘Does it have to be done tonight?’ Meantime bit his glossa to stop himself speaking out loud. Primus! It needed to be done quickly or mechs could accuse them for having tweaked the evidence somehow; it was difficult to fabricate diagnostic logs but not impossible. He did not want Twitcher to have even the slightest chance at a legal way of getting to Farsight. “It is fine, Farsight. Nothing bad will happen… I won’t let anything happen to you!”

“Work with you?” Farsight asked, brightening a little more. “I would like that. He kept saying I could, when I earned it, but…” Yeah, they knew. It was pretty obvious, after all… Biting his derma at Photon’s question Farsight hesitated until Meantime reassured him. “You won’t? Okay then…” He didn’t ask why Meantime hadn’t given him that protection sooner… it didn’t matter, the watch hadn’t failed. No, that was all his own doing… “Go ahead, sir.”

Longview was rather taken aback when Meantime spoke up to comfort Farsight, and then put further back when Farsight reacted quite so well. It was all an almost effective distraction, even.

“Yes, work with Patches, me and our staff. Farsight… that is not a thing that needs to be earned, especially not when we have so few full medics! Twitcher told us that you had asked to be excluded from such work…” Photon opened a port on the back of Farsight’s helmet, plugging the diagnostics machine in… Normally he would have plugged himself in and taken the data that way but, in this case there were two good reasons to do it directly. First of all, they needed all the data they could get, and second, Photon wasn’t sure how Farsight would react to the intrusion. 

“See? You are needed… If Twitcher had followed the rules you would have already met Patches. He is a good mech, I think you will like him.” And right back to blabbering. Meantime would have huffed to show his annoyance, but did not dare for fear that Farsight might think the annoyance was because of him. He had a violent urge to just cuddle the mech until all memories of Twitcher and pain were gone… even if it took a million years!

Ugh, it always felt so odd to let another access his systems like this. Not bad, just odd… “I’ll be allowed to stay, then?” Farsight asked. “That’s good, I don’t really want to go back to the Autobots… if nothing else, it would confuse and scare them…” His tone was still a little dreamy, and if the situation hadn’t still seemed unreal to him, he would never have risked voicing a want.

“Of course you’ll be allowed to stay! As long as you want to… _You_ did nothing wrong.” Looking at the data being copied made Photon tense up. Damage and more damage, none of it life threatening, but painful… It was something the gentle Farsight should never have experienced. Longview had often said that his brother was emotionally soft, Photon was truly afraid of how much damage had been done to the medic’s spark. 

Photon had been the quicker one, something Meantime quietly seethed over, twitching more and cursing the fact that he could not perform this checkup himself. It was ridiculous; Photon wasn’t looking for another pet! Photon was spark bonded, he was only treating Farsight like a patient… clenching his hands in a useless gesture of frustration, he looked up and met Longview’s optics.

“I failed…” Farsight answered weakly, randomly petting his leg. “But I’ll be useful in med bay… And I won’t fail there!”

“You’ll be caring for him, sir?” Longview asked, finding he had the most absurd impulse to smile. Tired, that had to be it, tired and wishing very hard that this hadn’t happened. It shouldn’t have happened, and not to Farsight, oh, not to Farsight…

“No, Farsight you didn’t fail anyone, and you won’t fail Patches or me… nor will you fail Meantime!” The last was a calculated risk and a not-so-subtle jab at the clearly worked up watch. Photon debated if he would need to have a talk with the mech, but no… if there truly was something between the two, time would make it come forth. It would have happened before if not for the fact that Meantime ran. Photon still did not understand that reaction but he supposed that the watch had his reasons… Meantime had better get over them fast though. 

“I will, Longview, at the very least until he is ready to decide his future for himself.” Photon was provoking him, Meantime realized that, but he could not help taking the bait, thus stating the answer a bit more promising then he otherwise would have.

Farsight ducked his head a little, glancing at Meantime a little to gage his reaction and smiling a little at the watch’s promise. He didn’t expect love, no, he had rather harshly been shown that wasn’t his lot, but… Some form of mutual attraction, that wasn’t too much to ask, was it? No… surely that much was possible.

“Oh, good,” Longview said, letting his smile show. He had seen his brother smile, after all, and that was reason enough!

“Good. Farsight, your shoulders will be aching for the next few days. I can’t replace the glass since I don’t have the right size or thickness.” Disconnecting the cable from Farsight, Photon immediately sent the data to the med bay and packed the equipment away. “You should rest and have energon, I don’t care in what order as long as it happens! Meantime, take him home with you, let him rest for a few days and when he feels up to it bring him to the med bay.” It was an order, maybe not the best way to do it but… there it was!

“I will take good care of your brother, Longview… as _you_ well know, Photon!” The last was snapped out. Meantime regretted it almost immediately since Farsight flinched away as if hit. “It is okay, Farsight… We are going to go home, get you some energon, and then you can recharge. Come with me, if Photon allows it we’ll come see your brother again in a few days.” Photon nodded to that and helped the binoculars off the medical berth. Instead of just taking Farsight by the arm, Meantime offered the mech his hand… allowing him to make the choice.

Energon sounded good… not that he was horribly low, but- lower than he would like. Energon would make him feel better. And rest… that sounded very good, simple rest… Farsight looked at Meantime’s hand, debating for a moment. He didn’t really want to stay here, though; this was his brother’s place, not his. And anyway, if he stayed here, Meantime would leave, and Farsight didn’t think he wanted that. No, Meantime had helped him, so he’d stay with the watch. 

“It’s okay, I’ve had worse, sir,” the blue binoculars muttered to Photon, finally reaching up and taking Meantime’s hand. It was warm.

Longview didn’t say anything in regards to Meantime’s answer. Nothing needed to be said, after all. He did go over as soon as Photon was free, hugging his Master and shivering a little. At least he knew things would be getting better for Farsight now…

Photon hugged Longview to him, stroking down the yellow back. For a second he locked optics with Meantime and saw a flash of… envy? Fear? He wasn’t sure; it was gone as the watch focused on Farsight again. “Goodnight, both of you, I will make sure that the data is given over to the counsel tomorrow.” They showed their guests to the door. Photon dragged Longshot to their berth the moment the door shut; needing to cuddle him… to know that he wanted to be there and was safe!

\-----

Meantime did not have an apartment like Photon’s. His was smaller and more on the outskirts of the Citybase… down on the floor of the canyon. He had made a garden, since his home was right on the edge of the small stream. Silly enough, he was nervous that Farsight might hate it… “This is my home. I… hope you will like it here…” Opening the gate he gestured for Farsight to go in.

“Will I… be able to spend some time outside?” Farsight asked quietly, trying to look around yet not slow down at all. This was the dangerous time, they were in Meantime’s territory, and alone, and if the watch… Farsight shook his head a little. He was pretty sure Meantime wasn’t like that, nothing felt weird and wrong around the watch like they had with Twitcher… “Am I supposed to have this?” he asked suddenly, motioning to the collar he still wore.

The question stopped Meantime in his tracks, honestly he had not considered that something like that might come up. The second question was just as shocking but… more from the ‘out of context’ nature of it then the fact that Farsight asked it. “My home is yours for the time being… that means the garden too. So yes, you can spend time outside! As for the collar…” Hesitating a little he reached out and ran a finger along the edge of the collar without truly touching it. It really was a beautiful thing, beautiful, and a lie that should never have been. Meantime shook his head abruptly. “You are no longer bound to Twitcher… but the collar can stay as long as you want it, wearing it will show that you are not ready for a new Master. If you want it off I can get a yellow one for you. Yellow signifies the same as keeping this would.”

“Oh.” Thinking for a moment, Farsight shrugged a little. “I don’t mind it yet. I like yellow too, though…” With another shrug, the Autobot kept going towards the door, stopping on the doorstep when he realized Meantime hadn’t moved. “Um, I don’t know where anything is yet.” He would very much enjoy spending some time in the garden, since the Autobots didn’t have anything like that, and Twitcher had simply never let him out, but right now Farsight was very much aware that he was supposed to be getting energon and then recharge, and he very much wanted those, and maybe when he woke up things wouldn’t seem so dreamy.

“I apologize… and you do need both the recharge and the energon that Photon ordered you to have, don’t you?” Waking up to Farsight, he keyed the door open. Stepping inside he realized something else… he had only one recharge berth. It was more than big enough for two, but would Farsight want to recharge with him there? “I only have one berth, Farsight, so I need you to make a decision for tonight! Tomorrow we can get you one of your own-” cutting himself off before adding ‘if you want one’ Meantime shook his head again. “Can you share the berth with me for one night? I swear not to touch you or make any passes at you that you make clear are unwelcome.”

For a moment, Farsight couldn’t hide the fear he felt. Too soon, it was too soon…! But… he had no ties to Meantime. If the watch did anything, he could… he could leave. Farsight wasn’t sure where he would go if he did leave, but… he could. And he would, he’d be happier in the streets if it… came to that. “I… I can. I don’t take up much roo- … If I wanted passes, you would make them?” Farsight wasn’t sure why the phrasing chose now to hit him. It was… a novel thought, being able to initiate something if he wanted it. Not that he wanted it, but… it was still an interesting thought.

“You are not my pet, Farsight; in fact you are without a Master right now. You can choose to make passes at anyone… for one night or for more.” The last question was a bit of a quagmire to him. Meantime was more than sure that if Farsight gave even the slightest hint that he wanted him… he would fall. He had to find someone to care for the binoculars and fast if he wanted to stay free! Still, he could not lie…

“Yes, if you wanted me to, I would…”

Farsight hummed thoughtfully and looked around. It was pretty clean, which was surprising considering the small roundish plant in the middle of the room. He cooed a little and walked over, looking at the green thing; he reached out but stopped before he touched it. “Spiny. It… I don’t know, I like it. Looks like it belongs here…” The binoculars swayed a little and gave a mewl, turning just enough to see Meantime.

He had a good idea about why Farsight reacted like this; the sound still haunted him. Much as he had cursed the mech for making him remember… the gentle Autobot did not deserve a fate like this! And of course Farsight liked plants; perfect, simply wonderful! Before he could panic entirely, Farsight swayed again. 

“What do you need most. Recharge or energon?” Meantime wasn’t sure that the binoculars could make the decision, but he needed to learn that he was allowed to choose.

Humming again, Farsight tried to think. A moment later he realized what he was doing, and silenced himself, still trying to think. “I think… Energon. I’m… I had some high-grade, but normal will help with healing, and…” He trailed off nervously, trying to hold his hands still. “Um… please?” Farsight wished he had some idea of how he was expected to act. Meantime said he was free, but… that wasn’t the issue. The binoculars just didn’t want to make anyone angry with him!

Forcing himself not to reprimand Farsight for saying ‘please,’ Meantime hurried to find a cube. It only made sense that the binoculars would be uncertain! Really, the trouble was it felt too well, not the uncertainty, but the respect, the submission. Reaching for a blue hand, he placed the cube in it. 

“While I have nothing against respect, you do not need to give me anything beyond the respect between equals. I do not have the right to punish you or reward you. You are a guest and I will take care of you, do you understand?”

“I don’t remember how to be equal,” Farsight answered, though he nodded a little anyway. His hand felt warm were Meantime had touched it, but right now all the binoculars wanted was the energon. It was hard not to just guzzle it, not that he was low, but it felt good… 

“Thank you,” he said, finished with the cube. “May I try to recharge now? Maybe I’ll be more sensible in the morning…”

“Yes… I think we both should get some recharge.” Hopefully everything would make more sense in the morning, for Farsight and for himself. Meantime knew that he could not have acted differently, but his processor was spinning with the different events of this night. Carefully putting a hand on Farsight’s arm, he pushed the mech towards his berth room. Primus, was he ever happy that he had chosen a big berth, one more then capable of holding them both. 

“I am not your Master, Farsight. Still, I must ask you to trust me… I will do nothing that you don’t want!” He was repeating himself. Meantime needed some sign that Farsight believed him… trusted him, just a little.

“I know,” Farsight said, sounding a little confused. “You’ve said that already. I would go and sleep on the streets if I thought you were going to…” He shrugged a little, then looked at the berth and hummed again. It looked very comfortable… With another look at Meantime, Farsight pulled a little ways from the watch, running his glossa against his derma in a nervous motion. He couldn’t help mewling softly as he lay down, taking a moment stretch out before curling into a surprisingly small ball near a corner.

It had to be enough. Meantime carefully chose to stretch out as far from the Autobot as possible without falling off the berth, sparing only the time to think that it was a good thing they could initialize recharge and did not have to depend on luck like humans before slipping into his cycle.

At some point before he went into recharge, Farsight realized that Meantime was only using a small part of the berth himself. Curling up like this wasn’t exactly comfortable… Sleepily, the binoculars stretched out a little, biting his glossa when movement hurt his shoulders. Meantime looked… fairly peaceful, recharging, and Farsight found himself wishing he dared to lie against the watch. Odd, that, and something he knew better than to do; he couldn’t imagine Meantime would like waking up like that. Farsight wasn’t even sure why he wanted it. Again, things might make more sense in the morning… and he could go outside in that garden tomorrow! Smiling, Farsight went to recharge as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things begin to get better. If you have made it this far, you can relax.

Going through the usual onlining process, Meantime was stretching before his processor was fully rebooted. One arm unexpectedly hit open air instead of berth and he sat up so fast he nearly pitched himself over the berth edge. For a few seconds, he blankly stared at nothing, and then it all clicked and he looked at the still recharging form taking up a good portion of his berth. Hum… Shaking his head, he got up and fetched energon, placing a cube by Farsight before walking out into the garden. He had to do something; it would be creepy and unproductive to stare at his… guest all day!

It was not uncommon to wake alone, though Farsight felt much better than he usually did in such cases. The cube of energon waiting for him was nice and unexpected as well, and Farsight just looked at it for a moment. He had recharged for a long time, why had he been allowed… Looking around, the binoculars remembered what had happened last night. Twitcher had threatened to kill him, and had really seemed to mean it. Meantime had rescued him, and he’d been… freed.

That was right. He was staying with Meantime right now, as a guest… Farsight drank the energon slowly, just to enjoy the process, and checked his diagnostics, wondering how his shoulders were doing. They still hurt, of course, and it would take a couple of days yet for them to be fully repaired… He could help at the med bay once they were repaired. He could likely help before that, but it would be better if he wasn’t in pain. Smiling, Farsight left the empty cube on the berth, since he didn’t know where to put it, and left the room. He spent some time in the front room, walking around the plant that took up most of the free space but managed not to make the room feel crowded, but he never touched it. Maybe Meantime would be willing to show him how to touch the plant without hurting anything…

The main door was closed, but Farsight could see the sunlight shining through a window, and he knew it would be nice and warm outside. Eventually, he slipped out the main door, offlinging his optics and just standing in the sun.

Most of his garden was a network of rather deep irrigation ditches that made it possible to have flowering plants. Mostly hardy rock-growing plants, with tiny flowers that covered the ground in pale green, yellow and dark pink. Meantime surveyed the small patch of watercress and sighed… it just would not grow right! Hearing the main door open and close he turned towards the house. No one came around the building though and he turned back to the plants, sure that Farsight would eventually find his way to the back garden. He didn’t want to pounce the mech after all; it wouldn’t really help the binoculars feel independent.

After a few moments, Farsight onlined his optics and, again, looked around. There was nobody around, that he could see at least, just the happy little sounds of water and the not so distant noises of the Citybase. Both were fairly quiet, just loud enough that silence wasn’t pervasive. Farsight saw that a ditch had been dug, branching off the creek and leading some of the water back behind the house… would there be more gardens back there, then? He followed the ditch carefully, laughing softly for no reason when more ditches split off. Yes, it was another garden, all pretty and green against the brown of the cliff wall, and there was Meantime, dark and solid against the muted natural colors. “Good morning.”

“Good morning…you have eaten, yes?” the question and the greeting came out quite distracted. Meantime was contemplating the eccentricities of watercress, and its bad rate of survival in his garden. The Decepticon Real Gears had no intention of living on the edge of the laws, human or Cybertronian, for longer then they absolutely had to. Growing, creating or otherwise making items available to the human market was one way of legally getting human currency to pay for what materials they needed and couldn’t get otherwise.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about gardening, would you?” How could he make a system of shallow running water without washing away the dirt or having pipes all over the garden?

“Mm… yes, thank you,” Farsight replied, approaching Meantime carefully. “Um… gardening… No, not really. Um, why? What’s the problem?” He really didn’t expect to be any help, but… Farsight thought he might enjoy just listening to Meantime, and the watch certainly seemed interested in what he was doing. Farsight wanted to be helpful; he wanted to be useful for more than just getting someone off… and in a more personal manner than helping in med bay.

“Watercress… it needs swampy ground with flowing water to grow. The soil here is loose, and too much flow will wash it away, but too little water and the sun will cook the roots! It’s the wild variety… we are hoping to cultivate it and sell it to the humans as a delicacy. Apparently this type has more flavor then the domesticated version.” Tapping one foot on the ground produced a series of undignified squelching sounds and mud to splatter up his other leg.

Swampy ground… well, going out and getting the appropriate soil was most likely out of the question, or Meantime would have done that already. Farsight watched the mud dripping off Meantime, yes, it was obviously too loose… “Rocks, maybe? And maybe compost to make the soil you need…” he thought some humans did that, right? “Maybe some shade or something, or would they not get enough sun then? Um, I’m sorry, you probably already tried those…”

“Rocks… maybe, if the bed is lined with rocks and then… I think I’ll consider that, thank you for the suggestion!”

“I’m sorry, Farsight… would you like to do something special? Visit Longview or see something in the city?” There was no reason to keep the mech holed up and garden work would probably end up stalling his processor something fierce. Meantime turned to look at Farsight and found a very thoughtful look on the silver faceplate.

Still looking at the mud sliding off Meantime’s leg, Farsight took a moment to register to the question. “No, I- I just want to stay here right now. Um… unless you’re willing to show me how to touch the plants. I wanted to, but I didn’t want to hurt it…”

Casting a last glance at the miserable watercress, Meantime stepped up out of the mud. Holding out his hand to Farsight, he smiled. “There’s no real trick to touching plants, just don’t press too hard on them, they are delicate. It shouldn’t be a problem for a medic like you!” Lifting the blue hand and turning it over Meantime gently kissed a fingertip. Nothing provoking, or even really ‘sexy,’ just a gesture of… trust? in the mech. “Come here, this is the… hum, experimental part of the garden. I’ll show you my cactus garden. It’s less… disastrous to look at.”

Looking at his hand in confusion, Farsight moved where Meantime directed him without thought. He wasn’t quite sure how he ought to react, and so was very glad that the watch moved on without making him do anything. At some point of following Meantime, Farsight found himself looking at the very large amount of mud on the watch once again. It looked very interesting against the very dark blue of his legs… mm, interesting and… good? Mm, yes… good. Something nice to look at, and Twitcher would never have let himself get dirty in something as common as mud.

“Since this is a desert cactus, variants are easy to grow. There are a lot of very small varieties too, they don’t bloom often but they are very grateful plants and they don’t need irrigation ditches. I have made a… I believe the humans call it a Zen garden? It is my place for relaxation.” Blabbering about nothing seemed to make Farsight relax so that was what Meantime did, showing off his garden.

He stopped at one of the cacti and reached out, mindful of the spines he could see. “They don’t need to bloom… they can be pretty even if they don’t have flowers to draw attention to themselves…” It really was a pretty place, and Farsight smiled at Meantime a little. “Thank you for showing me this… thank you for, um, taking me in… I know it’s hard on you. I, um… thank you.” And he actually meant it… he wasn’t having to work to find things to be ‘grateful’ about…

It was strange seeing the binoculars touching one of his plants, such care in the movement… Meantime shook his head minutely, dismissing the stirring thoughts of establishing his dominance and claim. He should not be thinking like that! Farsight was his guest, he was not available in any sense of the word, and… Meantime still did not want a mate, at least he didn’t think so. Wait- mate? “I… You don’t have to thank me, Farsight. I did what had to be done… our laws are very clear.” ‘But they don’t demand that you take the mech into your home and care for him.’ Meantime shoved the treacherous little voice of reason into the back of his processor and smiled carefully at Farsight.

“Mm… So you brought me here because your laws said you must?” Farsight tried to make his question neutral, a simple request for information, but he couldn’t quite hide the hurt and disappointment. He didn’t look at Meantime either, devoting all his visible attention to the cactus. It had an interesting texture, almost like armor, but softer.

“I didn’t say that!” He regretted snapping as soon as the words were out. Even though Farsight remained in place he had seen the flinch and could easily see the tension in the blue mech. “I am sorry… No, I did not offer you a place to live because of the law. Normally you would have gone to a medic and then either to the Autobots or an empty house until you felt ready to seek another Master.” Truth was, Meantime had not wanted Farsight to give up on a life the binoculars so clearly craved. A further trust was that the watch had not felt able to trust anyone but himself with Farsight… and then there was, well, all the things he didn’t want to look too closely at.

He was pushing, he _knew_ he was pushing, he shouldn’t have asked… Farsight focused on staying where he was, something made easier by Meantime’s quick apology. He had heard those words so rarely lately… the binoculars wished the watch didn’t have to apologize, but it was nice to know he would. “I would scare the Autobots, might ruin good things for them. And… I would not feel safe alone…” The last part was admitted very quietly, Farsight stroking the plant he didn’t fully see any longer.

“You might scare them… or maybe just warn them. Like all things, this life is not without danger; Twitcher should have informed you of your rights.” This was getting a bit too close for comfort, forcing Meantime to examine the reasons behind his decision. There were only two medics; Photon could easily have taken Farsight in what with having bonded the binoculars’ brother. Did he really want to know why he had taken Farsight in… or why no one had countered his ‘claim’? 

“You won’t be alone… I have made arrangements, as has Counselor Rustglass, to be free of duty to the Citybase until you have decided what to do. In effect, you are my duty to the city now. I am to teach you and act as your bodyguard. Farsight…” Hesitating just a little, Meantime reached out and touched blue shoulder armor. “I want to do this… all Rustglass did was make it possible.”

Farsight couldn’t help but start at the unexpected touch, but his hand was moving up to keep Meantime touching almost instantly. He wanted, _needed_ , some non-demanding touch… he would love to cuddle with the watch at night. “I… did know them, in the abstract. I thought… he didn’t know how to show feelings. He was ugly… I thought he must have been rejected a lot. If he was letting me know there was anything… I thought he must be very attracted, I thought I could help him, I- what went wrong?” It helped to know that Meantime wanted to help him, even if he was disrupting everything, he was even inconveniencing a Counselor…

“Rejection? We… we didn’t have relationships before. Well, we might have had them, if not for the Decepticons, but it just never happened and when we were finally free… all we knew was violence. The need to never submit unless forced to…” Meantime wasn’t sure if he explained it well, if Farsight could understand it at all, and he wasn’t sure how the mech would take to knowing that he had gone by a completely unusable cultural belief.

“Twitcher had never experienced rejection, Farsight. Only defeat… even when he lost, a challenge fight is equal parts riling the opponent and matching strength, the prize is simply who dominates who…” He didn’t remove his hand, honestly right now all he wanted to do was to hold Farsight. The mech had judged from his own people’s beliefs and reality… quantities that could not really be used on the Decepticon Real Gears.

“Hum. So it was wrong from the start.” Farsight remembered, painfully, the sense of wrongness he had felt. It helped, oddly. It reassured him that it really wasn’t his fault Twitcher hurt him. The only thing he had done wrong was ignore his feelings.

“You keep saying until I find another. What if no-one else wants me?” That was the other thing he remembered – no one else approaching him, not in any way he could recognize. He was very glad Meantime hadn’t reacted badly to his flinch, but he didn’t quite dare lean back. Mm, probably just as well, the watch was muddy…

Yes, if that was why Farsight had taken Twitcher’s collar, it had been wrong. Worse was that, he had known that Twitcher wanted to claim the binoculars… Meantime had allowed it, and why? So as not to remember, to escape having to take responsibility of another. He had, after all, not been very good at caring for someone else. “Trust me… finding another Master will not be a problem. Rather, you will drown in offers. You are beautiful, obedient even when you should not be… Yes, as soon as you make yourself available you will have suitors!” And he would not be one of them. Meantime was more than just a little ashamed for what his… fear had caused.

Farsight considered, absently stroking the hand under his, and then finally shook his head. “No… I’m sorry, but I think you’re wro- mistaken. I didn’t- I only had one before, and why would anyone want me now?” He couldn’t help that it was said almost inaudibly. He still more than half expected Meantime to be angry at the contradiction and hurt him, even though the logical part of his processor knew the watch had been nothing but kind and generous to him.

“We will see… And it wasn’t that you only had one, Farsight. Twitcher was smart; he made it quite clear that he had a claim on you.” Again… Farsight thought like an Autobot and reacted like one! He had not had time or opportunity to really get to know the Citybase and its citizens. Twitcher had been deviously smart! Meantime stepped a little closer to the binoculars, hoping that he would understand the offer of a shoulder to ‘cry’ on, if needed. “We are not like your kin, I fear… and you ran into one of the few who could and, very obviously, would use your lack of knowledge to do harm. I am sorry Farsight… you should never have been in that position.”

Humming yet again, grateful that Meantime didn’t mind the noise, Farsight did lean back, just a little… “He was keeping them from me? Why… why are you sorry? You had no obligation… you _have_ no obligation!” Meantime though that Twitcher was in the minority… and Photon had been shocked, dismayed… The binoculars mewled a little at the warmth, behind him from Meantime, from before and above from the sun, the only thing that made real sense right now.

“You could say that he was, yes. It is more a question of dominance; he acted towards others as if you were already his, since you didn’t refute that ‘claim’ with your body language… We know far less of you then you of us. Your kin at least has a basic knowledge of our relationship preferences… we only have the belief that none of your kin would come here without seeking what has been ‘offered’.” Meantime didn’t quite have it in him to answer the last question. He was still too much a coward to view his own feelings head on, and besides what if Farsight demanded to live somewhere else? He still didn’t feel able to trust anyone with the binoculars.

“I was seeking…” Farsight shook his head a little, not to negate what he had said but to clear the conversation, let it move to something else. As it was, the conversation didn’t move to anything, and a natural silence fell between the two. That was how the rest of the day passed, with Farsight going from plant to plant, just exploring his new little world. In the evening, he did the same thing inside the house, trying very hard not to be too inquisitive. The next couple of days were the same, and Farsight found he was relaxing. Still, he couldn’t deny that he was eager to go someplace else, the fact that it would be a med bay and that he would be helping only made matters better.

\----

The mech had shown up a day early, his abashed guardian being dragged off by Photon for a long conversation that ultimately ended in Farsight staying for the day. Granted, he had been planted on a bench and ordered to observe – and only observe! – the work flow, but he had been allowed to stay. Now, five days later, Patches prayed that the binoculars would stay at Citybase. Having another fully qualified medic made it possible to actually teach without doing it ‘on’ the patients that came in. He also prayed that a few more medics fancied the lives of pets because that would mean the plans for more cities could be set in motion…

He _enjoyed_ being here, busy and useful, and even sometimes forgetting himself and snapping at people. Not that Farsight enjoyed snapping at people, but the fact that no one got really angry for it… Just like he had been told, Patches was a nice mech, friendly… And he got to see Longview more!

“Um… Patches, could we talk?” It was late, and they were cleaning up, there should be time to talk… He could probably even stay with the other medic for the night, if things took too long.

“Of course we can, Farsight! What’s on your spark?” The Autobot wasn’t the most outspoken of mechs, so if he was asking it really had to be bugging him. No matter, Patches was perfectly willing to listen and help if he could. He liked Farsight, the mech was professional and quick, a good teacher, among many other, less professional qualities.

“Um… it’s about Meantime… That is… You know why I’m here, right?” It would be easier if he didn’t have to explain that, because in a way it didn’t matter, it just might explain why he was so… hesitant. “It’s just… How to put it… I don’t know what he… not wants, that’s not the word… I… I’m not making sense right now, I’m sorry.”

“I know, yes. Don’t be sorry… just regulate your intakes and take it from the top! What is it about Meantime… other than that attractive aft he sports.” Patches kept his tone friendly, light and joking. Farsight needed a friend, and he would do his damnedest to be it! While he respected and liked the shy medic he had quickly realized that the chances of them fitting together were zilch. No, he would have to bumble along like everyone else and hope that more Autobots would be brought to Citybase soon.

Farsight gave a short hum, appreciative rather than nervous. “Very nice aft… That’s part of my problem. I want- I want to do more, I think, I’m not sure… I’m… afraid.” The binoculars ducked his head, then smiled a little at Patches. “I don’t know if I’m reading things right… I’ve already messed up once! I mean, it seems he’d be… I don’t know if he’s not done more because he is afraid of hurting me, or if I am misreading things and he’s only being nice, but not, you know… _nice_ … Ugh, I’m making an idiot of myself, it’s barely been a week…”

“You are still wearing _that_ when you are around him, are you not?” Patches was pointing at the infamous collar around Farsight’s neck while trying not to grin. No matter how much Meantime was likely fantasizing about interfacing his ‘guest’, nothing would happen with that collar present. “He won’t touch you while you mark yourself as unavailable, you know? Other than that… if you, hum… take off the collar and seduce him, I think you will be in for quite a ride!” The watch was, by all accounts, a swift and merciless dominant. When he challenged someone, he made sure to give more then he got, and generally left his partner so sated that they barely remembered they hadn’t won said challenge. Even taken into account that some of it was fabrication… “Do you just want him for a night… or for more?”

“Oh. I forgot this,” Farsight answered, hand going to the object. “I am, um… used to one, you know? And I don’t have to take the first person who offers… I know that, I just… need to remind myself of it…” He felt rather embarrassed over forgetting such an obvious thing. “I, um… need to stop saying um… I mean, I think for more… I don’t know how much more, but… ah, going for just one night would seem anti-climatic, you know?” It was highly encouraging that Patches didn’t just laugh at him, and nice to know that Meantime apparently had a reputation as good, though Farsight didn’t really care about skill. Twitcher had been skilled, after all…

“They are generally not made to be in the way…” Patches gently encouraged Farsight to speak, easily supplying reasons for getting the collar. There were likely other things playing in, the collar was safety buffer and taking it off was probably a scary prospect. Scary enough to say yes to the first mech to wave a new collar around… “See here!” Getting up Patches rummaged around in a drawer until he found what he was looking for, a plain leather collar dyed yellow. 

“This is what you should wear, if you can bare taking that off… yellow mean that you are without a Master but do not wish to accept proposals. This one,” he waved the collar around a bit, “also comes off easily! Meaning that it will be easy to remove when you are at home and want to entice that cute little watch aft into the berth.” Patches had no compunctions about getting Meantime laid, he had already had to treat him four times, and his victims too. Challenge fights were their main injury inducer. Oh yeah, the watch was head over heels as the humans put it.

Reaching for the yellow thing, Farsight wasn’t surprised when Patches handed it over. “He had mentioned this… I… heh, forgot. And, well… I know it’s silly, but the one I have is… it’s pretty, and it’s mine… Very silly, I know, because I don’t really want to remember… that, anymore than I have to… Like I said, silly, I know…” But… he didn’t want to wear it all the time. And he did want to get into Meantime’s berth… very much so, and not just because he wanted an overload. That was, would be, easy to get, after all.

“No one is going to take that collar from you… you can have it melted down, keep it or trade it for something else. The yellow one is simply made to be practical, if you want to hum, offer someone a ‘trial’ you wear something in one of the hoops and then give it to you love interest. That is purely to allow them to date you without letting them expect more or letting others woo you.” It was getting complicated and this wasn’t helping Farsight getting a piece of Meantime. Patches leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

“Just for the sake of argument… how do you think Meantime feels seeing you every day with Twitcher’s collar around your neck?”

He… didn’t really understand most of what Patches had told him, but… well, he could ask again later. “I think you know I haven’t thought about that. I… Um, would you help me? I’m not sure I can… ah, get it off, um, switch, I mean…” Farsight held up a hand to show how he was trembling. It wasn’t Patches’ fault, hardly so, it was just the topic of conversation brought up more memories than Farsight quite knew what to do with. “And, um, can it be a surprise? I mean, I don’t want him to react badly…”

Patches stood up and carefully undid the collar, only actually touching Farsight when there was no way around it. He didn’t take it off either, simply letting it go so that the binoculars could do as he wished. “I won’t say anything that you don’t want me to say. So yes, if we find a way to conceal the new collar it can be a surprise… I very much doubt that Meantime will react badly. Unless you want him to be bad!” Patches mock leered at Farsight.

“No, just… don’t point it out. I wonder how long it will take him to notice.” It _was_ a pretty collar, all white and green, and Farsight remembered how happy he had been… Rocking his head back, the binoculars shivered a little at the now-odd feeling of having nothing around his neck. “And… depending on how he is bad…” He giggled, realizing there was nothing wrong in talking about this. Nothing wrong in noticing… or in wanting. “Hey, um… maybe I can even tell you about it after!”

Patches smiled freely and stood up. Cleaning was not going to be done by itself after all. They could still talk though; something seemed to have shifted from merely co-medic to… friendship? “I’ll be silent on the subject of collars! And you had better tell me if he really is that good or if it is all rumors…” He kept the rest of their conversation light. Not because he didn’t want to be Farsight’s confidant but because… what they had was new. New things should not be forced! Cleaning didn’t take long, and Meantime showed up on time as usual.

This was… fun. Just… being, it was fun. Farsight didn’t laze around for long, quickly putting the yellow collar on, and it _was_ easier to deal with, and then helping Patches clean up, laughing at the other medic’s words at times. He had to resist the rather insane urge to run up and hug Meantime when the watch showed up, but contented himself with just smiling. With one last glance at Patches, for reassurance, Farsight followed Meantime.

Meantime really was happy that Farsight seemed to like his fellow medics, and the students. The binoculars was smiling and more confident… Unfortunately, he still wore Twitcher’s collar and he was driving Meantime nuts! Just knowing that the mech was in his house made his internal temperature spike, watching the little ritual of greeting the indoor plants… the watch loved his plants, but seriously, he was envious enough to consider burning them. If that was not enough then his increased activity in challenge fights should tip his friends off that he was in need of help! They didn’t help either, he won, he interfaced… he left and one hour later something reminded him of Farsight and his spark thrummed with renewed arousal. The gardens weren’t helping either – Farsight had left his imprint on that, too. The watercress grew beautifully now… and the binoculars had a little flowerbed all to himself. He had asked and Meantime had been unable to deny him.

“I hope you had a pleasant day?” Anything to break out of thoughts that could not come to fruition until Farsight was ready to remove his collar!

“M’hum. I had a very nice day. Not too much work, but not so little it got boring… oh! That sounds bad, doesn’t it, being bored because no-one’s hurt…” He got a little quieter at the end, but Farsight didn’t stop smiling. “Then again, none of it’s really bad, and, um… I know they enjoy the… results…” Okay, wow, he was getting himself embarrassed… oh well, he just had to take it slowly, a little at a time.

Slanting a glance at the suddenly faltering Autobot, Meantime grinned to himself. The mechs he was talking of had probably more than just ‘liked’ acquiring those injuries. He debated if he should allow the subject to die, for all of a second. “Oh, Farsight… I can honestly tell you that most of them never noticed that they had injuries. Overloads tend to give a certain protection against pain! You should know that, being a medic and all?” Meantime’s voice was full of dark humor; he wished he could have followed it with a bit of suggestive groping but… no! Farsight had the right to choose when it was time and with whom…

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought the injuries were gained before that protection was in place,” Farsight answered, in much the same manner. He had to be careful, though, he didn’t want Meantime thinking… well, he wasn’t ready for something like _that_ yet, maybe not ever… “I don’t know, I’d tend to prefer something… hum, that doesn’t need a medic. Leaves much more time for cuddling.” He debated for a moment, then carefully leaned against Meantime, trying not to interfere with their walking. “There, see? Very nice…”

“Some of them are… it all depends on who is involved.” Meantime wasn’t interested in hurting Farsight, wouldn’t do it unless the blue mech begged for it, and even then he would be reluctant. Pain was not his forte… now, chaining Farsight, blinding him temporarily, heh, dripping energon all over him to lick up? Oh, he had many ideas- Thoughts came to a screeching halt when the binoculars leaned on him. 

“Cuddling is good…” Agreeing wasn’t too hard, it was the truth. Gingerly, Meantime put his arm around Farsight’s shoulders as best he could.

Farsight hummed, perfectly happy with the situation. And Meantime still hadn’t noticed the new collar… well, he _was_ distracting the watch a little! Farsight grinned, surprised at just how good he was feeling. “Very good. … Do you think… we could cuddle on your berth tonight? I would like that a lot…” Just cuddling, and Patches could wait for his gossip. This was, quite honestly, further than Farsight had expected it to go already, and he was very happy with it, but… yeah. Don’t go too fast…

“I think we can do that…” Meantime couldn’t help the smile on his faceplate, nor the way he relaxed. It wasn’t an invitation to anything, but it was enough… it was something more than having to lay, aching and alone.

They got home much faster than Meantime wanted, even with the prospect of cuddling. He could have happily wandered the streets of Citybase with his arm around Farsight for the entire night. It wasn’t before he let go of the blue mech and gently pushed him through the door that he noticed the plain yellow collar… he froze just inside the door, elation shoving every other thought away.

The binoculars had just brushed his hand against the cactus in greeting when he realized that Meantime was not moving from the doorway. Trying to keep his smile sweet and innocent, Farsight asked, “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” He looked down at himself, trailing a hand down his torso, and then turned his back to Meantime, turning his head and ‘trying’ to look at his back, and incidentally presenting a nice view of his aft. Oh, he had to stop this; he was being far too much of a tease! Even if it was fun to watch Meantime gape…

If the change in collar had stunned him, the sudden wanton teasing was well on its way to causing a processor lock. Was this the Farsight he would have known if he hadn’t been such a coward? He had come such a long way already from the naught but broken shell of a mech Twitcher had made him. Could this be the real Farsight, playful, flirting…? 

“I… noticed your collar. Forgive me for being blunt, but I am very happy to see the other gone!” Better focus a bit on something that didn’t make his circuitry burn. Not that it was working, his optics were glued to the provokingly displayed aft… Primus! How could Farsight seem so innocent while wiggling like that?

“Oh, that!” Farsight exclaimed, turned back to face Meantime, still grinning. His hands tightened against each other though, he wasn’t sure how the watch would take this news… “I had actually forgotten about it… Patches answered some questions, and then helped me take it off so I could get this one on… I like it, yellow’s a pretty color. Almost as nice as dusty blue…” He paused a moment, let himself _look_ at Meantime, as apparently the watch needed forewarning that there was interest… “Anyway, do you want some energon? My day may not have been hard, but it was fairly long, and I know I could use some fuel.” As he spoke, Farsight began moving towards the dispenser.

The binoculars was nowhere near as calm as he seemed. For some reason this made Meantime calm down. It wasn’t a ‘miraculous-turnabout’; he would not have to worry about this ‘new Farsight’ being just a projection. Surprisingly, he wasn’t jealous of Patches, not with the blue mech making his interest so obvious… there was absolutely no attempt to hide it. “Energon? Yes… yes of course! We should both refuel, I am sorry for my… hum, lapse.” He couldn’t help watching Farsight move though. Meantime was surprised at his own response to the flirting, there was arousal but it was cautious? Carefully controlled… yes, apparently he had more self-control then he thought!

He drew the energon, shaking his head a little. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I, ah… enjoy your regard. I mean, I wouldn’t even have dared do that… well, quite that, with the Autobots… we can be prudes sometimes!” There was no particular reason for Farsight to say that, beyond perhaps letting Meantime know… yes, just know some of his past, some of the little things that didn’t really matter but led to knowing a mech… 

Prudes? Giving Farsight an incredulous glance, Meantime shook his own head. Well, he supposed that the blue mech knew more about his faction than a Decepticon but from his understanding, none of the pet Autobots had disappointed in the berth. It wasn’t talked about, but there were other ways to communicate than blunt words, not to mention that ‘day-after’ expressions were telling in and of themselves! 

“Here you go,” Farsight said, handing one of the cubes to Meantime before going to sit on the couch. It was a very nice couch, very comfortable. Farsight was sure it would be just as comfortable if he were leaning against it from the floor, but right now he was happy to take advantage of the couch as it was ‘meant’ to be used.

“Thank you…” Settling himself into a corner of the couch, the watch sipped at the cube. He had to wonder… it had been so easy to let Farsight take over the little things – bringing energon, for example. Meantime had not asked for it, it was simply something the binoculars did. He wanted it to continue, not because of the personal luxury of not having to do it, but because it mattered… Meantime had thought he didn’t want a pet, love… a relationship. So wrong! And it had cost so much, cost taken from the only one it should not have touched. “Didn’t you… want to cuddle?”

“Cuddle… mm, yes, I did,” Farsight answered, working his way closer. He considered trying to squirm his way onto Meantime’s lap, but decided that would be going too far, and he was fairly comfortable as he was anyway. “I like cuddling. That’s one thing… I was really only allowed to touch him when I was clinging to him in pain, or- well… when he wanted pleasure from me… But like this I… well, I feel like I have value again. I… I’m very happy with you…” He wasn’t trying to make Meantime feel bad for what had happened to him in the past, but Farsight did want the watch to know how much these little things meant to him.

Meantime carefully stroked Farsight’s waist, trying to find out how to reinforce, remind?, the mech that he was valuable… as a person. Not to mention tying to cool down from that little bit about being ‘happy with him’. 

“You have great value, Farsight… as a person in your own right, as a medic! Don’t… please don’t hesitate to ask anything from me? I will give as much as I can…” It possibly wasn’t the best reassurance but he wasn’t perfect either, he had to do with what he dared to give voice to. Meantime finished off his cube, still stroking Farsight soothingly. “We both need a good recharge… I will promise this! For as long as you need it, want it, I will hold you while you recharge, is that acceptable?”

“I’ll try… not to ask too much…” No, he didn’t want to ask too much from Meantime… like love. “That sounds like a good deal… Though I don’t see what you get from it.” Farsight was happy with himself, he managed to make the last part sound teasing, not suspicious or accusatory. Cycling his vents a little, he nuzzled Meantime and drew away just the smallest bit. “Should we go, then?”

“Are you kidding? I get to hold you every night!” Easily falling into banter, Meantime almost heaved a sigh of relief as he stood up and offered Farsight a hand. It wasn’t a lie either, though he did realize that he might just end up cursing the deal as much as loving it. Leading the way to the berth room, he let go of the blue hand to crawl onto the surface. Turning, he held out his hand again. “I think I am the one winning on this deal, Farsight. But I am willing to let you believe you have won…” Smirking teasingly he petted the berth at his side with his other hand.

Smiling, Farsight accepted the invitation, stretching against the berth and then shyly creeping over. Yes, Meantime was waiting for him, but… “Well… isn’t the best deal the one that all parties think they have won?” It was a human saying he’d heard somewhere, Farsight wasn’t even sure where, but it seemed to fit here. And Meantime was warm, comfortable to snuggle against, and even if there wasn’t love, Farsight would be perfectly happy if he could just do this every night, or even better, interface first and then recharge together…

“That is true… mm… get some rest, medic! We don’t know what tomorrow might bring…” Enfolding Farsight in his arms was good… Meantime decided he could live with the arousal for as long as it took. Interfacing others didn’t help anyway. Murmuring a quiet reassurance, he slipped into recharge, and Farsight quickly followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5

It became a pattern easily enough, holding Farsight whenever he got the chance, cuddling him, stroking… It was hard not to escalate it, but he respected the blue mech’s right to choose, respected the rules that had already been broken once. Meantime just hoped that he would live long enough to experience more than cuddling!

Farsight was enjoying a day off, humming softly to his flowers and happily soaking up the warmth of the sun. The sun didn’t actually shine all the way down here that much, but the plants were all native, and they didn’t need any more light than they got. Currently, he was also waiting for Meantime to go fully out of sight behind the house… there! Wiping most of the dirt off his fingers, Farsight took off the yellow collar, hum faltering just a little, and then shoved the leather into subspace for lack of any other place to put it. Once again, he wanted to see how long it would take Meantime to notice. It had been fun the first time, it would probably be even more entertaining this time. 

By the time the watch came back into view, Farsight was working with the plants again.

This was Farsight’s day off, and it thrilled Meantime to no end that the binoculars chose to spend it in the garden. With the blue mech back in a job he had taken back some of his old duties, though he was still on call if anything happened with him. Everything he did was fitted to match Farsight’s schedule… What could, should, have been restricting was instead welcomed, gave him time with the mech he couldn’t truly touch. Oh, it was frustrating, painful even at night when he held Farsight deep in recharge and could not find his own rest… but so worth it. 

“It is getting beautiful! By this time next year, it will be stunning…” Calling out a compliment to Farsight, Meantime took a second to admire the well shaped, pert aft currently sticking into the air.

Looking over his shoulder, Farsight smiled. “Thanks! I’m very much looking forward to seeing it!” Then he ducked back down, reaching for absolutely nothing and making quite sure that his ‘pursuit’ involved a fair amount of wiggling. He finally ‘gave up’ and sat back on his heels, looking up the canyon walls just for the view of the city they had here. “So, how’s your stuff coming?” he added, finally standing up.

Honestly, he was getting more and more unsure about Farsight’s intentions. Things like this… it could be as innocent as it looked, or as wickedly designed to tease as it also looked. Huffing quietly, he tried to drag his optics from the enticing display, ‘try’ being the operative word. “The new watercress seems to be growing well, thanks to you. Oh, several of the cactus plants will flower within the next month or so… if you want to we could take a little trip? See some of the wild ones in bloom…”

“Oh! I would love to! Just us?” He would enjoy that, a little trip with just the two of them. Farsight knew it was ‘dangerous’, he would be alone and far from help, but… he had no reason to fear Meantime. None at all. “I think that would be a lot of fun, just the two of us, looking at pretty things…” Walking over, he didn’t really hesitate before loosely embracing the watch, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. He liked being like this…

“You know… all you have to do is ask and I’ll take you any place, Farsight?” Primus but he was getting addicted to these spontaneous hugs! The promise of them made Meantime do whatever he could to please his ‘guest’ – them, and Farsight’s smiles. Hugging back, he carefully nuzzled an audio receptor, keeping it light, undemanding, and wishing that he could just kiss… taste. “Mm…” The low sound escaped Meantime before he got a hold of his vocalizer and he immediately drew back, turning towards the house. “I am sorry… I am not made of ice. I’ll… go clean up a bit. Just give me a moment alone…”

“Why?” Farsight asked, catching Meantime’s hand. “I’m… um, aware of what I’m… doing.” It was very nice to hear Meantime admitting he was affected, but the way he was handling his reaction was not the way Farsight wanted it handled anymore. “Unless you want to be alone…” And dang, now he was getting nervous, too! Just perfect.

Stopping, but not turning, Meantime shuddered once. Farsight wasn’t playing with him, he was sure of that, but it was all testing his self control. The insecure tone of the next sentence, however, could not be ignored! “I can’t keep it innocent, Farsight… I can’t, I’m not able to resist you forever! It was enough to hold you, it still is at times but I want more. I need more! I just don’t want to push you…” Risking hurt, it was not a problem if the hurt was on his own account, but no one! Not even Meantime himself was going to hurt Farsight again…

Biting his derma, Farsight hesitated just a moment, quickly debating with himself again… no, he had come this far, and he still did want more himself. “I don’t want innocent. I want… I want you, I want to be… I want to be yours.” He was shaking, and he hadn’t meant to say that, but he wasn’t going to take it back. Why would he take back a perfectly truthful statement?

That hurt and felt so good! There was, however, one thing Meantime needed off his spark before he was ready to offer a collar. He would rather just offer the collar, but he could not lie to Farsight, and if the mech took his collar he would end up offering more than ‘just’ a collar before long!

“I am not sure you will want me or my collar, Farsight. It was my fault, Twitcher… all of it!” Finally turning to lock optics with the confused mech, Meantime searched the blue optics for a second before pressing on. “I wanted you that first day… but I left you to Twitcher. It’s…I had a lover once… before we found our way to the Decepticons. He was like you, a medic, gentle and so very loving! He was also one of the first to die…” ‘And I can’t bear to lose another, I am so afraid.’ Meantime couldn’t say the last out loud… couldn’t even keep optic contact as shame took first place in his spark.

Well now. That was… Farsight just stood, still shivering for a moment, trying to work out… but he didn’t let go of Meantime’s hand. “I remember you… When you didn’t return, I assumed there was no interest…” He shook his head a little, it was odd… Meantime had drawn back for the same reasons that Farsight had projected onto Twitcher. “You didn’t… know what he would do. You would have done something if you had, just like you did do something once you learned… I chose him! I was stupid, I didn’t listen to my instincts, and maybe you made that same mistake, but… but isn’t that just more reason to listen to them now…?” Odd. He would have expected to feel betrayed, abandoned… instead, the information just made him want to hold Meantime, help him just like the watch had helped him.

“You still… I wish I had not been so afraid! I didn’t want to believe that I was, you know? I kept telling myself that I didn’t want a pet. Not that I didn’t want you… I wasn’t that stupid, it seems.” Meantime still looked at Farsight’s hand, tapered fingers, elegant and right now muddy like his own blunt ones. All his programming told him to clamp down on his feelings, to keep in control but… no! Farsight deserved to know just what he felt, and the mech would not use it against him. Meantime was certain that he was safe with this mech, that he… Lifting his optics to the warm blue ones he straightened up, determination surging forth. “I offer you a collar, Farsight… as I should have done long ago! Don’t answer yet though… I have a condition; I don’t just want a Pet. I want a mate! You have turned my life upside down, and I can’t bring myself to care because the chaos is perfect…”

“Love?” Farsight asked in shock. Well, theoretically it was _possible_ to have a mate without love, but nobody would be stupid enough to try that. “I… you want… I mean, you… Love?”

“Yes… love! And I am so afraid it is ridiculous. Farsight, I don’t want to hurt you or see you hurt again… ever! I don’t want to have any challenges to my collar gracing your neck. But most of all I want you to choose me, to love me back! Is it possible… or have I misjudged everything?” Primus, he felt stupid, melodramatic. This wasn’t how he had thought… Suddenly, he realized that Farsight’s neck was naked, no yellow collar. It was enough to freeze up his processor and make him gape in confusion.

“I had stopped hoping for love…” Farsight answered. “I… wouldn’t have, er, asked? If I didn’t love you, but… I had stopped hoping for reciprocation…” The binoculars realized that Meantime might not be quite hearing him… “Um, are you still here, or should I try again later?”

“You’re not wearing the collar?” The statement was soft, confused, almost whispered. Meantime knew that the collar had been in place earlier, as always… it had not occurred to him to look for it when they began talking. The fact that it had been there earlier saved his sanity, since he didn’t have to think about who might have seen Farsight ‘available’. 

Oh, of course he noticed it now… well, the response was at least gratifying, though the timing could have been far better. “I, er, took it off when you were checking the watercress… I’d been waiting all day for you to get out of sight long enough! If you hadn’t noticed by nightfall, I would have pointed it out…” Why were they talking about this? Oh, right, because he wanted himself some of that fine watch aft- and- and love! He was loved!

A grin slowly blossomed on Meantime’s dermas, and he let it. So Farsight had been planning a seduction, had he? Hum, then who was he to ruin the plan! “I think we need a little trip to the wash rack… and then I think we need to discuss some things, don’t we? I think maybe we should take the discussion into the berth room, along with some energon and maybe a few goodies?”

Farsight hummed, smiling back at Meantime. “I think you’re right, sir…” Tugging slightly, he decided to see about getting them to the wash racks as suggested. Would they really just wash, he wondered, or… oh, now those were some very nice ideas… Even if they did just wash the dirt off, Farsight was confident that he could drive Meantime almost insane, just by playing the innocent. That had worked so far, and he was good at it. He enjoyed it, even, very much so.

Letting Farsight lead the way gave Meantime a very nice view of the blue back side. He really did love that aft! Yanking his hand back, he stepped up and prevented the blue mech from turning, pressing against his back and embracing him from behind. Nuzzling the back of the neck joint he ignored their muddy state for just a few kliks. “I like to be right once in a while… I also like touching you! You have been driving me slowly insane these past few weeks.” Running his hands down Farsight’s front, he could feel the gritty mud and the silky smooth surface of clean armor alternating. Meantime hummed with pleasure. There was something enormously satisfying in knowing that they could and would end up like this again… often.

“Oh!” Farsight cried in startled enjoyment. He hadn’t expected that action, of course not, but oh… it felt so good. Farsight just relaxed, reaching back to hold Meantime. “Mm… I agree… I like this…” Sadly, they were going to have to separate if they wanted to move, and as much as Farsight didn’t really care about moving, they were going to have to… Yes, but not right now! Right now they could stay and cuddle.

“Mmm…” The wash rack was waiting for them… Meantime felt a little too comfortable to move and yet they would have to. Nibbling at the back of Farsight’s neck, he huffed gently and then loosened his hold. “We are not going to find either wash racks or energon here! Much as I like cuddling you, I would rather do it someplace where we can stay all night… you?”

He gave a low mewl, but Meantime did have a point… exactly the same point Farsight had just been thinking about. “Yes… all night… Oh, and don’t have to worry about standing up! That’s good, I, mm… I probably could, but I’d rather not… have to try? Or, um… not… this time?” Not this time… not _this_ time, but another… There would be other times, and Farsight actually wanted them, even if the thought was a little scary.

“You are blabbering… let’s get clean and horizontal! Then we can plan for next time, okay?” Chuckling slightly, Meantime pushed Farsight gently to get him going. He could touch freely, Farsight wanted his touch, wanted him… It was getting close the being the single most perfect day in his life, mud and all!

“Yes… I do babble, sir… surely you’ve noticed?” Farsight grinned slightly as he pointed that out, sauntering towards the wash racks. Meantime wanted him to go first, fine. The binoculars would go first, and make sure Meantime never looked away.

“I have noticed, yes…” Primus- actually, no! Meantime followed the gentle sway of Farsight’s hips and aft and decided that Primus probably did not have an aft that rivaled this one. The Autobot was beautiful, his nature made him more so… Meantime regretted that he had not realized things sooner, that he had been so afraid, this was not the time to regret though! “I have also noticed that you are the most beautiful and gentle mech ever sparked!”

Farsight dipped his head, not sure how to respond to the praise. He knew not to reject it, and… he didn’t really _want_ to. He like the thought of being seen as beautiful… “Then… um… It’s good you notice so much, sir!” Reaching the wash racks, Farsight went ahead and started the water, realizing as he did so that he didn’t know what temperature Meantime preferred it at… He would learn! And they would learn to… compromise, if they needed to…

“Notice? Hardly… I have tried so hard not to that it is near ridiculous…” Just think how long it had taken him to notice the switch in collar – or for that matter, its absence this time! No, when it concerned Farsight, Meantime could not claim to be observant. But… it was no longer important to give the mech room, was it? Well, at least not concerning touch, Farsight wanted him to touch and… “Can I join you?”

“Trying and… doing are… Wha- you want… Of _course_ you may join… oh.” Now Farsight felt stupid, Meantime had just been playing the game with him… “I hope you like the temperature. Um… It’s always easier to get clean with, ah… help… …unless the help ends up slowing things down.”

“Well… I can’t promise not to slow us down. Would you rather I just watched?” Meantime could be demanding, was demanding by nature actually, but he had no wish to make demands yet. Farsight had been through enough with Twitcher, demands that no mech could meet… No, there would be no demands until the binoculars gave indications that he wanted them. “Farsight… I will do nothing you don’t like. That promise is still in effect, I will protect you and if need be fight for you. As long as my spark pulses no one is going to hurt you again!”

Farsight moved so the water went down his back and shrugged. “Do you _want_ to just watch? I would like either… and wouldn’t mind being slowed down!” Anything that ended with them happily entwined on Meantime’s berth was perfectly fine with Farsight. …Well. Preferably something that got them clean first, just because dirt could get into some very uncomfortable places, so yeah, clean first…

“Hum… I don’t think I can _just_ watch when the other offer has been made!” Joining Farsight under the water, running gentle hands along both shoulder panes, Meantime was careful not to crowd the other mech.

Once again, Farsight simply purred and relaxed against Meantime. It wasn’t even a conscious action, he just _wanted_ the watch to touch him… Turning to face Meantime, Farsight smiled, stepping closer. “I know… or, um, hoped… I trust you, sir. And, mm… I do l-love… love you.” Even with trust, it scared him to admit that, it made him so vulnerable…

It was just too much to resist! Meantime leaned in that last little bit and stopped Farsight’s stammering with a kiss. There was something to be said for action instead of words, at some point words became an excuse for not acting, just as they had for him before. So Meantime took action, kissing, stroking… gentle, always gentle!

Farsight almost dropped to his knees, the touches and gentleness overwhelming. It had been… far too long… too long since he had really had anything… He mewled softly into the kiss, hesitantly caressing back. It wasn’t that he was afraid, but simply that he _could_ be slow, could take his time… That was worth quite a lot to him.

There was the need to dominate, but Meantime ruthlessly suppressed it. For one thing, it wasn’t strictly needed with Farsight; the mech sought the positions of submission all on his own. For another, he didn’t want to scare the binoculars, and dominant behavior could remind the mech of Twitcher… After all, Meantime had no idea just what the gamepad had done. “Such sweet sounds… I feared that you would choose another, Farsight. Even as I was prepared to let you go, I felt… I didn’t think I had a right to love you!”

He did drop then, mewling and pressing close. “Please… would you please say that again, sir? I don’t… I never really wanted another, and I- I’ve seen plenty…” Why did Meantime feel he had a right now… or did he not feel that? Farsight wasn’t sure, decided he didn’t care. It didn’t matter if Meantime only felt he could love him now because he was broken. Farsight knew he was broken, and most mechs would be lucky to find someone to put up with them in his case.

“Say what again? That I love you… It should not have happened this way; I should never have let him touch you!” Kneeling down by Farsight and embracing him, Meantime ignored his arousal. He wasn’t sure what the blue mech thought of it all, of him and the fact that he was only now confessing to his feelings. He hated himself for having allowed it to go so far, feared that Farsight would think he just… just… “‘Caller… he would have liked you! He would have scolded me for letting this happen, for ignoring you and my spark in this.”

Farsight relaxed into Meantime’s arms, but he kept stroking, touching… “Yes, that you love me… Should or not, this is how it happened. We can’t… can’t change what happened. Just… deal with what is happening… I think I would have liked him then, he sounds…” Farsight wasn’t sure how to finish, so he didn’t, trailing off and pressing closer to Meantime. “We’re muddy… we should… clean…”

“True…” On more than one account. Still, Meantime felt guilt and probably would continue feeling guilty for the rest of his life. He could not let it poison him, however, or Farsight would only suffer more, something the watch was determined to keep from happening! With a final sigh, Meantime released some of the hot air from his systems and began a blind search for the cleaning supplies. It would probably have gone faster if he had bothered to stand up and let go of Farsight… he didn’t want to do either though.

Catching Meantime’s hand, Farsight directed him towards the cleaning supplies, happy that the watch wasn’t pulling away. “Don’t, um… please don’t… regularly leave me needy? I don’t mind sometimes… heh, I might even deserve it sometimes!” He didn’t think Meantime would, but… if he asked, the watch would know _why_ he was asking, and it was always easier to do something when one knew why it was being asked.

“If I can prevent it, I will not leave you waiting! In fact if I have my way you will be the most satisfied Pet in this city before long…” Snagging a bottle of cleaning solution, least he thought it was, Meantime leaned in to bite at a neck cable. It was just a light nibble, nothing more than a gracing of dentas. “Farsight…? You really are the most beautiful mech I have ever seen!” Murmuring quietly, Meantime lost himself in explorations, again forgetting that cleaning up was the point of it all.

“Mmm… please…” Oh, it sounded so good… for that matter, it _felt_ good, Meantime’s hands felt very good… It had been entirely too long since someone had touched him like this, and Farsight couldn’t find the processing power to do too much more than enjoy. Enjoy, and touch back, though he didn’t have any cleaning solution…

“You don’t have to beg…” It did inflame Meantime’s desire to hear it; he was what he was after all. It wasn’t needed though. There were no games being played yet – this was sheer need. The bottle landed with a dull thud as Meantime’s hand went to the blue helmet so he could claim a real kiss from Farsight.

But he enjoyed begging when he knew it would be answered! Farsight enjoyed it, and he was sure Meantime liked to hear it. He kissed back shyly, hesitantly; he was still so hesitant… Farsight wished he wasn’t, but knew that would only come with time, if it ever did come. But Meantime didn’t mind- he was so patient, and seemed to already know just what to do to quiet the binoculars’ fear.

Things degraded rather fast and both of them could be happy that the mud had been relatively fresh. Stroking and exploring helped clean off what didn’t wash off on its own… soon enough, they both radiated enough heat to make the warm water steam off their chassis. “Berth?” It was more an afterthought than anything else, recognition of the fact that Farsight might not be comfortable here on the floor.

“Mm… berth, yes… _Can_ we move?” Farsight wasn’t sure he was even capable of standing, much less walking to the berth… Well, he would have no problems crawling, if it came to that… he just wanted this to continue, he wanted more…! He tried, anyway, practically climbing the wall… “Ooh! Look, I can stand! I bet we can get there together… mm…”

“If it means getting to the berth, it is worth the effort!” Meantime could not help laughing at the, well, ‘perky’ way Farsight talked. The sound was colored by his lust and came out far more seductive than it should have been able to. Getting up on his own shaky legs, the watch helped his lover to the berth grabbing a hand full of towels on the way. “Tell me if I go too far?” That was all the warning he gave before beginning to dry Farsight, teasing him mercilessly by slipping fingers into seams and licking or biting at now clean armor.

Tell? How could he say anything? Farsight was far too busy mewling, arching and moaning. It was purely his fault, he’d had time alone, plenty of chances… The binoculars reached for a towel, thoughts not really going further than making sure Meantime wasn’t wet either. “Umm… Good… is good!”

“Mhum…” Meantime only paid attention to the words so far as to determine that he wasn’t hurting or frightening the binoculars. He really didn’t seem to cause anything but pleasure, which was very good! Now he just needed to figure out how to make Farsight overload since it was very obvious that the blue mech needed one, and badly at that. Not surprising, maybe, Farsight had not had the option of challenge fights to take the edge off… even if Meantime had kept from them since Twitcher’s collar had been removed. “Farsight? Hum, come on… tell me how to get you off. I want to see how beautiful you are in overload!”

“Keep… just keep…” Right now Farsight would go off from just about anything pretty soon. His glass was sensitive, of course, but that would only bring bad memories right now, and it was so nice to have gentle hands against him, in him… “Oh, Mean’… sir, please… just keep doing… mm, kiss me? Like kisses…” He did, he liked kisses so very much, and no bad memories there…

So Farsight liked being kissed? Meantime saw no problems with that at all, eagerly claiming dermaplates and glossa with a faint feeling of triumph at the easy surrender. His caressing turned just a tad more insistent, true while kissing he could not _see_ the overload… but he would feel it, and he wanted Farsight to feel pleasure, to drown in it and be freed even a little by it.

Gasping and mewling, Farsight was vaguely aware that he was scrabbling at Meantime’s armor, trying to find a hand hold and just clinging. He had forgotten what it was like to do this, to interface with someone he trusted… who loved him, whom he loved… Farsight arched up, wailing into the kiss as overload took him. It was… glorious. He hummed a little, just to feel the vibrations.

Caresses became less demanding as Farsight’s chassis relaxed under his own. Meantime still needed his own but there was time, they had plenty of time and the binoculars’ pleasure was far more important than his own. Kissing became little nibbles of the blue dermas until he felt Farsight was ready to talk again. “Just as gorgeous as I thought… and I could not even see it!”

And he was given time to relax and _enjoy_ … Sighing, Faright smiled at Meantime’s words, they were so nice to hear. “Well… if you couldn’t see it… then you don’t actually know if it was gorgeous, sir. I guess you’ll have to, hum… try again? But I should probably calm you down… um, make sure you’ll be… unbiased?” Oh yeah, sure, overload Meantime so the watch would be unbiased… nope, nothing wrong with that logic! Farsight laughed a little, trailing his hand against the watch.

“Ah! But I could hear and feel… mm, so hot against me, straining so hard to mold yourself to me when you peaked. You are simply a gorgeous mech, Farsight… how could your overloads be anything but beautiful?” Not that Meantime intended to protest that the binoculars wanted him to overload, mind you. Without much warning, he flipped them both over allowing Farsight to straddle his waist. There was no loss in power by being underneath another, it was all a matter of knowing who gave the calls and who followed… besides he could reach new places from here, like the silky panels of his little lover’s abdomen!

He moaned a little at the change in position, not that Twitcher had never let him on top… the green mech had liked being lazy- no. No, stop thinking about that… Twitcher had never touched him like this when he _was_ on top. Farsight mewled again, bending down a little and just nuzzling, licking… The watch-face, oh, that would have to be a good place to give attention… and those little buttons on the side to set the time!

“Oh! Farsight… mm…” The sudden, specific stimulation shot though Meantime’s processor with sheering intensity. This was the first time in, in _forever_ that he had allowed someone to freely touch and explore. He had missed it, more than he had allowed himself to realize… and it was Farsight’s hands, careful, gentle hands.

The face may have been plastic at one point, but it had been turned to glass in the same wave that had given them all life. And that brought so many lovely ideas… “May I polish this, sir? Not now, but… I think it would be fun?” Farsight licked the watch face carefully, moaning softly in enjoyment. “Mm… you taste good, sir!”

The idea alone nearly shut down Meantime’s ability to process. Usually he did nothing but the most basic maintenances on his own armor since, frankly, he didn’t like masturbating. For whatever reason, glass seemed to be hypersensitive on all mechs, polishing his lens would likely make him a puddle of melted metallic goo. Did he want Farsight to do that to him? Pit _yes_! “Prim~FARSIGHT!” Optic circuits fizzled and Meantime’s vision turned white as he slammed into his overload with brutal force, cutting off all thought.

Oh, that was fun to see, so very much fun… Farsight purred against Meantime, quite happy… and oh! They might not even be done! 

“Calmer now, sir?” the binoculars asked, unable to not sound amused. Well, he was, but mostly because… he was really feeling so very good. Good, and really happy, content… “I think _you’re_ the one who’s beautiful when you overload…”

“Mm.” Stroking Farsight’s legs with shaking hands and giving the mech a wordless affirmative was all Meantime could gather energy for. He knew that his faceplates were stretched in a lazy, sated smile, but didn’t care. It had been good, was still good. “Calm enough to get a treat I think… and some dinner too, if needed?” He didn’t really want to move, but they would need energy… especially if they intended to go on as they had started. Sliding his hands up the silkily smooth leg plates, he cupped Farsight’s aft and squeezed it playfully.

“Eep! Umm…” The squeeze caught Farsight off-guard, but it did feel very good… good enough for the binoculars to press into Meantime’s hand. “Dinner… right, you mentioned energon and- and goodies, before coming here. I guess… I got a little ahead of the plans…” And it was okay. He wasn’t in trouble. Oh, Farsight hadn’t really feared he would be, but it was… relaxing to have it actually play out.

Chuckling happily, Meantime managed to sit up and embrace Farsight. He burrowed his faceplate against the warm blue chest and fought a quiet battle internally before gently moving the binoculars off his lap. “I will be back in a moment.” 

True to his word, it did not take long to fetch a few cubes of treats and energon. Meantime did smirk a little when he saw the wide optics Farsight made when he saw the green high grade… there definitely were benefits to knowing Photon and his Pet! “I am afraid your brother was only too happy to tattle on you! But I will ask that you forgive him quickly…” 

He couldn’t help that he was squirming a little, but it had really been a while… well, again, he had never asked. Never even thought to ask… Farsight made a mental note to ask more in the future. “I was wondering how you knew I liked green when I’d only had it once here. I guess I can forgive him… But now I wonder what else he has told you!” He grinned, teasing and reaching for… honestly, he didn’t care if he got the cube or the watch, Farsight wanted both right now.

“Nothing much honestly, I simply asked him for advice on how to please you… He told me what brand your favorite wax was, high grade and normal grade preferences, stuff like that only.” Meantime evaded the reaching hands long enough to seat himself on the berth and set down his burden. “Are you that ‘hungry’?” The watch teased before he pulled Farsight against him and kissed away any answer that might have come from the tempting blue dermas.

“Mm…” Farsight was more than willing to let Meantime kiss him, as much as the watch wanted! Well… okay, as long as he didn’t actually need to fuel or say something. Neither was actually _needed_ right now, and the kiss was good, so very… The binoculars stroked Meantime, careful of those buttons. They actually did need to drink, and since they were both feeling good, now was a good time for that.

Letting go again, Meantime rested his helmet against Farsight’s, enjoying the undemanding closeness of it. They wanted this, both of them had something to give and were willing to take… it was as perfect as it could be without bonding and now he did have hope for that. Farsight had been… receptive to the idea of bonding. “We need to refuel, lover.” Murmuring softly the watch nevertheless stayed still, not really wanting to end the peaceful moment.

“You’re the one who pulled the cube away from my hands,” Farsight pointed out, mock pouting. “But you’re right… again…” Moaning softly, the binoculars reached over Meantime, crawling into the watch’s lap before he managed to get the energon. He wondered what the green would taste like after being spilt on Meantime… okay, that was new. Very new, and a weird idea, so he just sipped a little at the high-grade instead.

“Well… point, but I notice that you seem to feel right at home in my lap. I certainly feel that you belong here!” Embracing Farsight, Meantime considered ignoring his own refueling in favor of just enjoying this… Hum, better not. “Is it to your liking? We don’t use the same brewing methods as the Autobots, according to your brother.” Letting go, Meantime took a cube of his own and leaned back, resting his weight on his free hand.

“Well… shouldn’t I feel at home here, sir?” Farsight asked, quite content to stay there. Considering the question with another sip, the binoculars waited until Meantime had started drinking his own energon to answer, “Yes, I like it… I think it’s… hum, smoother? That’s just as well, I never liked the bite… But it’s hard to tell, we brew high-grade, but not colors, so the flavor might be masking the bite. I still think I need to be careful, this seems like it’s lower-grade. I think it would be easy to drink more than I can handle. A lot of us probably will have that problem…”

“Longview never mentioned that… Not to me at least, besides, there is more than one brew, I just took one that was less likely to get us cratered.” Meantime was intrigued at the idea of seeing Farsight overcharged. It could wait though, and it would not be without the binoculars’ consent either! “Those of us working with refining fuel… well, they like to experiment. We have several different colors and grades now, and more on the way.” It was nice… sharing small talk and yet knowing that the desire for more still boiled just under the surface.

Farsight hummed, drinking more. “So long as they remember to stick to their cube limit, there shouldn’t be problems… I think it’ll be fun to try the others later! And Long’ probably never noticed, he- well, I used to drink rather a lot, at first… So I’ve got a better taste of things.” He really liked this stuff… And he still wanted to spill some on Meantime, dang it.

“I am faintly jealous of that cube of yours, Farsight,” Meantime teased lightly, hoping to get a kiss. He wasn’t only joking, watching the binoculars drink had been quite a fetish for him. Imagining the dermas, the taste. He didn’t have to imagine anymore, and he really wanted to know how Farsight tasted when he drank his favorite energon!

“Mm… are you?” Farsight asked, grinning. He took another drink, slowly, enjoying the feel of Meantime watching him. Putting the cube down, he gave the kiss that Meantime seemed to want, moaning as dermas touched. He could still taste the green high grade, and he could taste Meantime under that. The watch could taste him, too, he was sure…

Delicious! Much better than the high grade by itself, though not better then Farsight by himself. It was so hard to part, to allow the binoculars to finish refueling and to finish his own cube. There were the treats to consider but… the treats could wait! “So… what do you want, Farsight, what can I do that would make you mm… happy?” The smirk on Meantime’s dermas belied his serious tone, as did his wandering hands. Gently tweaking, prodding and tickling over armor and seams.

“Mm…” Farsight offlined his optics and shivered a little, thoroughly enjoying the hands and voice. “I can think of a few things, sir… Mm, but you seem to be thinking of them already. Of… course there _is_ always the collar you mentioned…” He nuzzled against the watch, licking the armor just… because he could. Very good reason, that, at least to Farsight’s processor.

“So eager?” Meantime was in no way put off by it, he just didn’t want their first time to be with Farsight collared. Or… did he? How had the binoculars first time with Twitcher been… if possible he would do it differently, give a better memory. So had Twitcher actually waited for Farsight to accept his collar… somehow he thought not. “I can live with eager! Is this to your liking?” He had the collar made as soon as he realized he could not keep the blue mech out of his spark. Meantime had fully expected to never use it but… It was a pretty thing but, unlike Twitcher’s, it was made of dyed leather, a deep green that would blend perfectly with Farsight’s blue armor. It had stones on small fringes along the bottom edge, dark amber and smoky crystal cut into faceted beads.

“Oooh!” Farsight hesitated a moment before taking the collar from Meantime’s hand. It wasn’t nearly so flashy, which was actually nice, but it would still be visible. No one would think he was free, but they would also be able to look at him and not get hit upside the head with the fact. “It’s… mm, yes, I like it,” he answered, fiddling with the beads and watching them catch the light. Should he be worried that Meantime was prepared? Farsight couldn’t see any reason for it to worry him…

“I honestly never thought that I would see you wear it, Farsight. But hope is a persistent feeling! It would have been hard, watching you take another’s…” It was and it wasn’t the reaction Meantime had been hoping for… Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Twitcher had given Farsight his collar before taking him to berth? But… he didn’t like being unsure like this, afraid that the binoculars was offended or- or… Meantime plucked nervously at blue armor edges.

Farsight caught Meantime’s hand, holding it in both his own. “Sir… I love it. You’re so nervous… please don’t be? You don’t have to be… I’m not going to change my mind, and you’re not… going to hurt me.” So, he didn’t expect it… Meantime had only made the collar from hope. That was reassuring, it really was… Nodding a little to himself, Farsight kissed Meantime, softly, once again because he could… thought he could…

Relief made him sag a little, head resting against Farsight’s shoulder panel. It didn’t last for long as the blue mech boldly claimed a kiss, soft and careful… Meantime deepened it, his grip becoming firmer, plucking turning back into real caresses. Treats forgotten, he twisted until they both landed sideways on the berth; he did not wish to pin Farsight down.

Mm… yes, that was what he wanted… actual touches again, enough to make him moan and squirm. But he needed to touch back… he wanted to make Meantime make those pretty noises again, make him scream again, while the watch did the same to him… Oh, yes, that would be perfect, exactly what Farsight wanted.

Taking the collar out of Farsight’s hands, he tossed it over his shoulder. It had been accepted but actually putting it on would have to wait. Meantime dedicated himself to kissing, mapping out the inside of his Pet’s mouth, running it along dental plates… was there anything better than this? It was just about the most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced, and it was _just_ kissing!

It made him want to laugh, the careless way Meantime threw the collar. He couldn’t laugh, though, he was too busy being kissed… lovely, lovely kiss. Farsight moaned, pressing close to the watch as he felt his vents go higher. He had so very much missed kissing… Warm and smooth metal under his digits was nice too, though.

Mindless and escalating it, Meantime couldn’t care less about decorum or proper collaring procedures. They could, and would, have a ceremony if Farsight wanted that, but right now he wanted another overload or three. If he were to guess, the blue mech would agree whole sparkedly on that plan. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he caught the dazed and slightly disappointed blue optics. “I’ll kiss you silly anytime, Pet. Just now… are you willing to go spark to spark with me?”

“Ooh… mm…” Farsight just made agreeable moaning noises as he squirmed… the kiss had ended! Oh, but… What had Meantime said? Spark… “Umm! Spark… spark! Yes! Oh, please!” Spark… warm and welcoming and- and loving! Oh, that would be good…

Well, that was encouraging! Triggering his chest plates latches, Meantime waited few kliks before resuming the kiss… he hadn’t really wanted to stop it in the first place. He pressed against Farsight, not really noticing if the mech had his chest open, keening into the kiss.

He was a couple of kliks slow to open, watching Meantime… Farsight barely got his chest open before the watch pressed against him, kissing him again. This was good, kiss was good… Farsight arched against Meantime with a cry, clutching at him to pull him closer. He had forgotten how very perfect it could be.

Clutching Farsight to him as tightly as he dared, Meantime gritted his dental plates in an effort not to overload on the spot. It was the culmination of so many things, hopes… dreams. It was almost too much to happen all at once! Merging was always a beautiful experience, but this was more… there were feelings on both sides that he had not experienced in ages. Love… he could not understand how the Decepticons could dismiss it as _weak_ when it was anything but!

Farsight kind of thought Meantime was still kissing him, but he really couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter, either, even as he gave short, panting little cries. If the binoculars had had any doubts, they would have died now, in the fire of the love he felt. Love, and care, and protectiveness… Farsight just let himself feel, let Meantime feel.

It never lasted for quite as long as it should. It was as if the sparks involved had to separate or stay as one forever… not the worst prospect in Meantime’s opinion, but highly impractical. The idle thoughts ran unchecked and ignored as the merge rushed towards its end. Overload was sweet, almost slow compared to the first one he had at Farsight’s hands. Love permeated everything so strongly that he thought he would be able to see it as a physical force if he had been able to online his optics…

This had to be what paradise was like. Just this, forever and ever… Actually, come to think of it, it might sound slightly heretical, but even this would get old after a few centuries non-stop. Hum, maybe that was why they had to stop on Earth, to give them time to do other things and really appreciate this… Yeah, that made sense. Farsight purred happily to himself, pleased with having worked out such a difficult issue and stroking Meantime softly.

“Mm… I like that sound. I think I will have to work on making you utter it as often as possible.” Mumbling the first thing on his mind, Meantime nuzzled at Farsight’s neck joint. He was more than satisfied, the experience had been more than he had hoped for. “Thank you, Pet.”

Grinning a little, Farsight purred just a little louder. He had to stop after a while, though, systems really not made for keeping a sound like that up for long. “‘Thank you’? No, thank you. I… mm… I forgot what I was going to say. Oh well.”

Tightening his embrace, Meantime laughed quietly at that statement. Farsight really was everything to him! Wrong as it sounded, had things gone otherwise they might never have reached something like this. He couldn’t be sure of course, but he was inclined to think that his pet… um, that _his_ pet would have reminded him too much of Realcall. Not that the binoculars didn’t now, no, Farsight had not changed that much. He had however, he, Meantime, had learned his lesson from another’s pain. He felt no pride, only shame, and yet the shame was melting ever so slowly. He could rectify his mistake and make both of them happy, what could not be erased, but could be drowned in love… “I’m not taking credit for this, you little minx! You were the one wiggling that curvy blue aft in my faceplate as far as I remember, hum?” Teasing came easily enough and Meantime followed up on it by tickling what he could best reach of the armful of mech he was clinging to.

Squealing and wiggling, Farsight wasn’t quite able to get his faculties together enough to answer Meantime. “Mm… hehe, mercy! Mercy… fine! It’s my fault…!” he giggled out. Meantime stopped, and Farsight cuddled up next to him, still giggling. “But then… it’s not like there’s anything _wrong_ in going after someone you love, is there?”

“Love is never wrong.” Stroking Farsight, for the simple reason that he could, Meantime huffed gently and relaxed. They had all the time in the world now, to make things up, to make things perfect… He could, and would, make his binoculars the most spoiled Pet in Citybase! “You are the most beautiful mech I have ever seen, I will undoubtedly love you till my spark shatters and most likely even beyond even that!”


End file.
